Dix ans trop tôt
by Suyana 8
Summary: Une fan de One Piece se réveille sur l'île de Dawn. Jusque là rien de bien original... Mais il y a un problème, elle est arrivée dix ans avant que Luffy ne prenne la mer !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut!**

 **Cette histoire est ma première alors j'aimerai beaucoup avoir vos avis pour m'aider à progresser. Bien sûr je n'oblige personne, enjoy !**

* * *

 **Dix ans trop tôt**

Chapitre 1 

J'entre dans la salle sans attirer l'attention des marines en poste. Une fois la porte fermée je m'autorise un soupir. Je planifie mon coup depuis si longtemps qu'échouer maintenant serait vraiment pathétique. Je repense aux plans que j'ai dû étudier, à mon infiltration dans les rangs de la marine… Et maintenant je suis si près de but !

Je me retourne pour faire face au piédestal qui se tient au centre de la salle. Un petit coffre en granit marin est posé dessus. Je sors la clé de ma poche, je l'ai subtilisée une demi-heure plus tôt mais personne ne s'en est encore rendu compte. J'approche à pas de loup à l'affut du moindre piège. Seuls 10 mètres me séparent de l'objet que je convoite et mon cœur s'emballe légèrement.

J'arrive sans problèmes devant le coffret. La clé glisse dans la serrure puis tourne vers la droite. Le déclic résonne dans la pièce et je me retourne, prête à voir débarquer une horde de soldats. Rien ne se produit alors je reprends là où je m'étais arrêtée. J'ai l'impression d'ouvrir le couvercle au ralentit tellement je suis pressée. Un fruit rouge recouvert d'étranges motifs trône à l'intérieur. C'est lui ma quête, un fruit du démon. Le Neko Neko No Mi modèle tigre. Je tends la main pour l'attraper…

 **BIIIIIIIP!**

La sonnerie du micro-ondes me réveille. Je suis dans la cuisine de ma maison, seule évidemment. Mes parents rentrent tard ce soir, dans le cas contraire je n'aurais pas pu m'endormir debout. J'ai vraiment une famille bruyante quand j'y pense, enfin j'ai rien à dire, je suis pareille ! En vérité ma mère est plutôt calme, je tiens mon caractère de mon père. En un mot : lunatique. Le portrait n'est pas flatteur mais c'est le plus réaliste. D'ailleurs sans ce caractère commun je penserais avoir été adoptée. Pourquoi ? Physiquement je ne ressemble à aucun de mes parents. J'ai d'épais cheveux blonds tandis que les leurs sont noirs corbeaux. Mes yeux bruns sont bien moins beaux que les yeux verts de mon père ou que le mélange de vert et de brun de ma mère. En plus je n'arrive pas à grandir au-delà d'1m55 alors que mes parents dépassent tous les deux le mètre 70.

 **BIIIIIIIP!**

Le micro-ondes me rappelle une seconde fois que mon plat est près. Je grommelle dans ma barbe inexistante (je suis une fille, une barbe serait étrange) pour le principe puis je récupère mon assiette. Des pâtes réchauffées, le parfait repas de la flemmarde seule. Tandis que je rejoins la table je repense à ma journée. Encore une fois les cours m'ont ennuyé, assez pour que je perde le fil plusieurs fois. Le bilan reste tout de fois positif puisqu'en l'absence de mes parents je peux faire absolument tout ce que je veux. Ce qui commence par ne pas me coucher à 21h précise et manger devant la télé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'interdisent pas ?

Malheureusement le programme de ce soir est nul, je laisse donc une chaine au pif pour avoir un fond sonore. Après le repas je m'allonge sur le canapé en gardant un œil distrait sur la télé. Elle diffuse en ce moment un documentaire quelconque sur une profession insolite. Le son me berce, je somnole en un rien de temps et j'espère pouvoir continuer le rêve que je faisais avant de manger. Je perds pied avec la réalité et le noir se fait dans mon esprit. Au début il ne se passe rien et je tourne sur moi sans comprendre. Je n'ai jamais fait de rêve aussi bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être éveillée et de ne rien maitriser.

Soudainement je me mets à tomber, comme dans ces cauchemars avec un puit sans fin. Sauf que d'habitude je me réveille après avoir commencé à tomber. L'angoisse me saisit au fur et à mesure de ma chute sans fin et mes cris sont sans réponse. Je me débats dans le vide pour chercher une prise, n'importe quoi qui pourrait ralentir la chute. Mais mes doigts brassent de l'air et l'obscurité se fait plus profonde. Puis la lumière remplace l'obscurité une seconde avant que je ne rencontre le sol dans un crac retentissant. J'ai juste le temps pour un gémissement de douleur avant de m'évanouir.

Une vague de douleur me sort de mon sommeil. J'ai vraiment fait un rêve désagréable. Mes souvenirs de la veille sont un peu flous mais je pense être sur le canapé. Ce qui veut dire que la couverture que je sens doit avoir été posée là par mes parents. J'imagine déjà le savon qu'ils vont me passer pour ne pas avoir débarrassé et m'être endormie dans le salon. La douleur se fait plus forte alors que j'essaye de bouger pour me rendormir. Par dépit j'ouvre les yeux. Enfin je tente, la luminosité m'oblige à les refermer directement. Le deuxième essai est déjà plus concluant et je découvre un décor étrange.

Les murs beiges et taupes du salon ont été remplacés par des boiseries claires et le carrelage par un vieux parquet. La télé aussi a disparu, laissant place à une commode foncé sur laquelle traine un cadre photo. Il est clair que je ne suis pas chez moi, je pense que je dois encore rêver. Je remarque au passage que je suis dans un lit, un lit plutôt confortable dont les draps sentent un peu la lavande. Est-ce qu'on peut sentir quelque chose dans un rêve ? Je commence à trouver ce rêve vraiment bizarre.

La douleur augmente encore quand je me redresse, je grimace en essayant de sortir du lit. Les lattes du parquet grincent sous mes pieds tandis que je rejoins la porte avec une lenteur exagérée. La chambre donne sur un couloir de bois sombre. Trois portes et un escalier s'offrent à moi. Des bruits me viennent d'en bas alors je prends les escaliers. Si je rêve je verrais des gens que je connais, sinon il faudra vraiment que je comprenne où j'ai atterris.

A mi-chemin je me rends compte que si je me suis fait enlever aller vers les bruits est une très mauvaise idée. Mais de toute façon je suis coincé dans le bâtiment. Je ne suis clairement pas assez casse-cou pour sauter d'une fenêtre à l'étage. C'est donc super stressée que je continus mon chemin. Certaines marches couinent et à chacune d'entre elles je m'arrête pour surveiller les bruits. A aucun moment le nombre de décibel ne faibli, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il augmente régulièrement.

En bas de l'escalier je débouche derrière un comptoir de bar. La salle est pleine mais mon entrée ne passe pas inaperçue. Tous les gens de la pièce font un arrêt sur image alors que je me sens rougir comme une tomate. Une jeune femme aux cheveux court et vert vient vers moi et je ne m'étonne même pas de la couleur inhabituelle, c'est vraiment un rêve au final. Je reconnais sans mal Makino, un personnage de One Piece. Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'elle soit dans un de mes rêves, je n'arrête pas de lire des fanfictions sur One Piece en ce moment.

Makino se poste devant le bar en face de moi et me sourit :

 **\- Tu es enfin réveillée ! Comment te sens-tu ?**

Comment je me sens ? Ce n'est vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais. Dans un rêve normal je devrais être une Mary-Sue qui est la meilleure amie de Makino et un pirate super classe devrait entrer dans le bar pour me proposer d'entrer dans son équipage. Alors pourquoi tout est si banal ?

 **\- Euh… Bien, merci.**

 **\- Heureusement ! Hier quand tu es tombée du ciel tout le monde s'est inquiété !**

 **\- Je suis… tombée du ciel ?**

Cette histoire est complètement dingue et la barmaid semble de mon avis. Elle hausse les épaules en continuant de m'observer.

 **\- Tu es soudainement apparu dans le ciel et tu t'es écrasée devant le bar. Je pensais que tu pourrais nous dire ce qui t'es arrivé…**

 **\- Je me suis écrasée…** ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. **Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai mal au dos.**

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que je tilt, personne n'a jamais mal quand on rêve et personne ne s'étonne que quelqu'un tombe du ciel quand on rêve. Alors, c'est la réalité !?

* * *

 **C'est la fin du premier chapitre et j'attendrais que quelqu'un me demande la suite pour la mettre. Sinon j'espère que ça vous à plu et merci beaucoup d'avoir lu :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous ! On se retrouve pour le deuxième chapitre :)**

 **Je voulais d'abord remercier tous ceux qui suivent et/ou aime mon histoire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je laisse aussi des petits mots à l'attention des personnes qui m'ont écrit :**

 **Ic'ilver :** **Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu ! Pour Mihawk je l'aime bien aussi mais je pense que j'aurais jamais pu écrire sur lui, il serait devenu OOC ! A propos de Makino c'est vrai que mon personnage devine un peu facilement qui elle est mais en même temps elle pense rêver de One Piece alors elle s'attend à voir les personnages du manga. En tout cas merci pour ta review, c'était la première et elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir en plus de m'encourager à continuer.**

 **Portgas D Kana :** **Merci à toi aussi d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour écrire :) Je suis contente que l'idée de l'OC lunatique te plaise et ce serait super si tu pouvais continuer à me donner ton avis surtout pour le caractère du personnage que je ne suis pas sûre de réussir.**

 **Lili :** **Tout d'abord merci et voilà la suiiiite ! Heureuse que ça te plaise :)**

 **:** **Merci de ta review, j'espère que la suite arrive assez vite :) Les autres chapitres risquent de mettre plus de temps, pourras-tu me pardonner ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Makino a pris quelques instants pour me faire visiter l'étage : deux chambres, une salle de bain et des toilettes. Rien de bien exceptionnel mais tout est chaleureux, je pourrais presque m'y sentir comme chez moi. Elle n'est pas restée très longtemps puisqu'elle s'occupe seule du bar et j'ai pu aller prendre une douche en lui empruntant quelques affaires. S'écraser sur le sol ça ne fait pas seulement mal au dos, c'est aussi très poussiéreux !

Je sors donc de la douche habillée d'un jean bleu et d'un t-shirt vert tout simple, et prête à mentir au monde entier. Je comprends tout de suite beaucoup mieux les personnages de mes fanfictions préférées qui sont obligés de mentir sur leurs origines. J'ai donc réfléchis à une histoire qui tient à peu près la route et qui expliquerait ma chute. Ça n'a pas été facile, il y a toujours des failles dans les mensonges, des détails qui peuvent nous mettre dans de mauvaises situations.

Quand je redescends personne ne s'arrête pour me fixer et ça me rassure. Makino est accoudée au comptoir et discute avec un homme portant un chapeau avec des rayures violettes et une chemise jaune. Elle me repère et me fait signe de la rejoindre. L'homme avec qui elle discutait me dit vaguement quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de lui. Il reste devant Makino même quand j'arrive et je me doute qu'il est là pour un interrogatoire.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** commence Makino **, je viens de réaliser que j'ai oublié de te demander ton nom.**

 **\- C'est pas grave, je m'appelle Sarah Bee.**

Manque d'imagination quand tu nous tiens ! Heureusement ils n'y font pas trop attention.

 **\- Moi c'est Makino, je suis la barmaid du village, et voici le maire de Fuchsia,** dit-elle en désignant l'homme en face d'elle **, Hoop Slap.**

 **\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi.**

La femme me fait signe que ce n'est rien puis le maire se tourne complètement vers moi. S'en suis un moment de silence pensant pendant lequel mon mensonge tente de s'échapper de ma mémoire. Pour l'en empêcher je me le répète en boucle en fuyant le regard scrutateur du maire. J'ai déjà dit que je déteste être dévisagée ? Eh bah c'est fait. Finalement c'est le maire lui-même qui met fin à ce silence pour commencer son interrogatoire :

 **\- D'où venez-vous, Sarah ?**

 **\- De Grand Line.**

Aucun d'eux n'a passé Reverse Mountain, je ne prends donc pas le risque d'être découverte. Parfois les mensonges les plus gros sont les meilleurs. Ma réponse les surprend mais le maire se reprend rapidement pour continuer son enquête.

 **\- Vraiment ? Nous somme à East Blue, Grand Line n'est pas la porte à côté.**

 **\- Je suis aussi surprise que vous, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à East Blue avant aujourd'hui.**

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne me croit pas vraiment, c'est normal, mais il ne peut pas prouver que je mens. La tenancière semble vouloir me faire confiance et arbore un magnifique sourire. J'ai un peu honte de lui mentir alors qu'elle est si gentille avec moi mais je ne peux tout simplement pas dire la vérité. Hoop Slap se racle la gorge, sûrement à la recherche d'une question qui prouverait mon mensonge, puis ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

 **\- Savez-vous pourquoi… vous êtes tombée du ciel ?**

En fait en se raclant la gorge il cherchait juste la meilleure formulation de phrase. Tomber du ciel, il y a des dizaines de façon d'arriver et il a fallu que je trouve la moins discrète ! Si j'étais croyante je me demanderais ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça. C'est la partie la plus compliquée de mon mensonge mais j'ai un scénario infaillible.

 **\- Je me rappelle vaguement m'être disputé avec un pirate avant d' « arriver » ici. Je suppose qu'il avait un fruit du démon.**

Je lui souhaite bien du courage pour démonter ma super histoire. J'ai passé au moins dix minutes sur cette partie de l'histoire et normalement rien ne pourrait contrecarrer ça. La surprise les laisse sans voix et j'en suis plutôt fière. Le regard de Makino reflète de l'admiration, elle m'imagine comme une femme forte prête à en découdre avec les pires criminels. C'est très flatteur mais je commence à me demander si c'est vraiment une bonne idée qu'elle m'imagine ainsi. En vérité je suis incapable de lever la main sur quelqu'un, un étrange blocage psychologique, si elle veut une démonstration ça va mal tourner pour moi. Je surveille aussi le maire qui est le plus susceptible de me demander la démonstration en question. Il n'a même pas l'air d'y penser. Il me remercie de mes réponses et nous salue avant de partir.

Un discret soupir de soulagement passe mes lèvres. Je m'en sors plutôt bien, plus de peur que de mal comme on dit. J'ai presque envie de sauter tout autour de la pièce en criant ma joie, mais niveau discrétion c'est assez moyen. Je me contente d'un sourire qui se fane assez rapidement. Que fais-je devenir maintenant ? C'est sympa de débarquer dans One Piece mais je n'ai pas un Berry en poche et je ne sais pas naviguer. Une pression sur mon épaule gauche me sort de mes sombres pensées.

 **\- Si tu veux je veux bien t'héberger jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un moyen de rentrer chez toi.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

C'est décidé Makino-sama est une déesse !

 **\- Oui,** répond-elle **, en échange j'aurais besoin d'un petit coup de main au bar.**

 **\- Sans problème !**

C'est pourquoi je me retrouve deux heures plus tard à nettoyer des tables au fond de la pièce en fredonnant gaiement. La tenancière me laisse faire principalement le ménage et un peu de service. Pour l'instant le bar est un peu vide mais elle m'a assuré qu'il se remplit principalement l'après-midi. En rejoignant le bar je remarque que la jeune femme cuisine, et ça sent bon ! Elle me sourit encore à croire qu'elle est l'incarnation de la joie.

 **\- C'est l'heure d'un bon repas avant continuer, tu as faim ?**

Quelle question ! Je hoche la tête et vais m'installer sur un tabouret au bar. Mon ventre grogne face à l'assiette qu'elle me tend. Si je n'avais pas aussi faim j'irais m'enterrer loin d'ici, à la place je la remercie et entame mon repas. C'est mille fois meilleur que mon dernier repas, les pâtes réchauffées. Le silence qui nous entoure est de courte durée, des clients entrent pour goûter à la cuisine de Makino. Elle s'occupe d'eux et des quelques suivants. Dès que mon assiette est vide je prends le relai.

Ma timidité me dit de me planquer à chaque fois que je m'approche d'une table mais je l'ignore. Chose complexe quand on a passé sa vie à l'écouter, au final la barmaid aura une bonne influence sur moi. Je n'avais jamais travaillé avant et garder le sourire est plus compliqué que prévu.

Alors que la tenancière me rappelle pour la troisième fois de sourire la porte du bar s'ouvre à nouveau. Au début je n'y fais pas attention, c'est Makino qui fait le service. Mais quand tous les regards convergent vers les nouveaux venus, le mien suit le mouvement. Et il tombe sur Shanks le Roux.

J'entends vaguement quelques habitués rire de ma tête ébahie mais je n'y fait pas attention, c'est juste trop impressionnant. A sa droite Ben Beckmann parcourt la salle du regard pour trouver une place qui lui convient et à sa gauche Lucky Roo dévore un gigot qui ne risque pas de rester très longtemps. Je devine les autres membres de l'équipage derrière mais mon regard scrute le roux.

Quelque chose chez lui ne me semble pas normal. Son regard se pose sur moi et il me sourit mais je ne peux pas lui retourner. Je viens de comprendre ce qui cloche. Il a deux bras… et un chapeau de paille… Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux sans me soucier que tout le monde observe mon manège. Deux bras, un chapeau… Quand est-ce qu'on est au juste ? Shanks a perdu son bras gauche 10 ans avant que Luffy devienne pirate. L'incompréhension remplace la surprise sur mon visage, puis la colère prend son tour. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !?

* * *

 **Fin du deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que le premier. Les autres chapitres risquent d'être plus long à venir, les cours reprennent ! Courage à tous ceux qui reprennent.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Portgas D Kana** **: Pour commencer, merci ! Je suis contente de savoir ce qui plait dans ma fic et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire même si on croise Luffy (Fuchsia est une petite ville). Je vais essayer de garder le même caractère pour mon OC. En espérant que les autres chapitres continuent à te plaire !**

 **Merci de continuer de suivre mon histoire :)**

 **C'est partit pour le troisième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le plateau tombe à mes pieds et le silence se fait dans la salle. Je déglutis difficilement en sentant le canon de l'arme sur ma tempe gauche. J'ai une boule dans la gorge, mon visage perd toutes ces couleurs, je sens que toute cette histoire va mal finir. Makino est aussi surprise que moi de la tournure des évènements mais elle ne bouge pas. Puis sa voix neutre s'élève dans le silence :

 **\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu saches te battre, tu n'as jamais mis les pieds sur Grand Line non plus, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il est calme, parfaitement sûr de lui. Le stress monte d'un cran quand un bruit mécanique trouble le silence. Il est prêt à tirer et je réponds sans réfléchir. La seule réponse que je ne devais pas donner.

 **\- Jamais.**

Aucun des pirates ne semble surpris mais on ne peut pas en dire autant des villageois. Comment j'en suis arrivée là, déjà ?

.o.

 _ **10 minutes plus tôt**_

Les pirates du Roux sont tranquillement installés et boivent des quantités d'alcool impressionnantes bien qu'on soit en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Ça ne me surprend pas, et pour cause, je suis déjà au courant qu'ils aiment boire. Si la scène ressemble a si méprendre à celles du manga, il y a quand même une différence majeure. Certains d'entre eux me fixent du coin de l'œil, comme le capitaine et son second. Je dois cette attention particulière aux rumeurs. C'est connu que ces choses-là se répandent très vite, et bien c'est 10 fois pire dans ce bar.

Dès que les pirates ont trouvés des places les clients déjà présents leurs ont fait un topo sur moi et sur mon histoire incroyable. Je dois reconnaitre que je n'avais pas pensé à la présence éventuelle de pirates en inventant l'histoire en question. Et maintenant les plus malins me regardent en cherchant quelle partie de moi est une combattante. Il faut le dire, je n'ai pas le profil. Je n'ai pas de muscles, je ne suis pas agile pour deux Berrys et je n'ai même pas l'ombre d'une arme. Je défie quiconque de faire pire.

Faire la vaisselle me permet pour le moment d'échapper à leurs regards mais le bar se remplit de plus en plus et bientôt je devrais aider au service. Comme James Bond j'ai repéré leurs places et je me débrouillerai pour aller servir le plus loin possible d'eux. Makino est trop sympa, elle ne posera aucune question. En attendant ce moment, je continue de nettoyer consciencieusement les verres et les assiettes.

Je termine ma tâche trop vite à mon goût même si l'horloge au fond de la pièce me contredit. La tenancière discute avec des habitués en nettoyant une table près de l'entrée. Un client près de moi réclame une chope et je me décide à le servir après avoir vérifié qu'il est suffisamment loin des pirates. Sur mon plateau je pose la chope et un torchon puis je rallie la table du client. Je profite de la commande pour nettoyer la table d'à côté et récupérer les quelques Berrys qui y trainent.

J'ai à peine déposé les Berrys dans la caisse qu'un pirate commande plus de saké. Un pirate qu'on ne peut rejoindre qu'en passant devant Shanks et Ben Beckmann. Alors je cherche Makino dans la salle, elle s'occupe d'autres clients et n'a pas l'air de pouvoir se libérer. Après un dernier coup d'œil à la barmaid, je décide de prendre sur moi et d'aller servir l'homme. Je zigzag entre les tables alors que je suis tendue comme un arc. J'arrive rapidement, dépose la bouteille d'alcool et fais demi-tour en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Gol D Roger ». C'est au moment où je passe devant la table du second du Roux que tout dégénère. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il est déjà debout à ma gauche avec son pistolet braqué sur ma tempe. Mon plateau tombe tellement je tremble.

.o.

En fait je n'aurais jamais dû aller servir ce pirate dont la tête ne me dit rien. Suite à mon « jamais », qui a détruit mon mensonge bien mieux que la suspicion du maire, la déception recouvre le visage de Makino et je culpabilise énormément. Mais actuellement j'ai d'autres problèmes, l'arme est toujours contre ma tempe et je suis loin d'être rassurée. Dire « jamais » n'étais vraiment pas une bonne idée puisque tout le monde veut maintenant la vérité. Enfin, une autre vérité…

 **\- Alors qui es-tu vraiment ?** Continu-t-il

La question à 100 000 Berrys ! Mais je n'y répondrai pas. De toute façon si je suis tuée dans One Piece je devrais retourner chez moi, non ? J'avoue que voir l'aventure s'arrêter là c'est triste mais quand je pense que je suis arrivée à l'époque où Luffy est encore un enfant, je pense que c'est peut-être une façon de me faire comprendre que j'ai rien à faire là. Bref, Ben Beckmann va me tuer parce que je ne veux pas répondre, il y a pire comme fin ! En attendant le silence est vraiment pesant et je ne supporte plus le regard plein de reproches de la femme aux cheveux verts.

On entend quelques mouches voler dans le bar et le seul mouvement perceptible est l'ascension de la fumée de la cigarette du second de l'équipage du Roux. Ladite fumée qui, par un mystérieux coup du destin (maudite brise !) se retrouve devant mon nez. L'odeur est déjà une épreuve pour moi mais le pire reste le fourmillement dans mon nez. Je sens que je vais éternuer si la fumée ne change pas de direction rapidement. Et bizarrement rien ne change. J'ai juste le temps de penser que j'ai dû faire quelque chose d'horrible dans une autre vie avant de briser le silence en éternuant. Un éternuement suraigüe et parfaitement ridicule.

Encore une seconde de silence puis tout le monde éclate de rire. Même l'arme tressaute sous les ricanements de son possesseur. C'est bon je suis en colère ! Je sers les poings pour me calmer. Au final ça n'a aucun effet et je décroche mon regard le plus noir au pirate qui pointe encore son arme sur moi. Pour toute réponse il hausse un sourcil et les rires se calment.

 **\- Tu comptes tirer oui ou non ? Si non, je retourne travailler.**

Il cherche dans mon regard si je suis sérieuse puis il range son arme et s'assoit. Je reprends ma place originale et mon travail dans la seconde suivante. Petit à petit les conversations s'élèvent à nouveau et tout est comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sauf Makino qui me fixe de son regard rancunier. J'ai beau faire mon meilleur regard de chien battu, elle ne veut rien savoir. Et à chaque fois Shanks ose me fixer avec un petit sourire moqueur. J'envoie tellement d'ondes négatives que je m'étonne que Perona n'ai pas encore élu domicile ici.

La soirée entière se déroule dans cette atmosphère et je suis complètement déprimée par la tournure des évènements, la tenancière ne m'adresse même pas un mot lors du repas, ni lors de la fermeture et encore moins au moment de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Alors je m'enferme aussi dans la chambre qui m'a été attribuée. Sur la commode, un pyjama est posé à côté du cadre photo. En allant chercher l'habit, je jette un œil sur la photo.

Elle représente Makino, le maire et un petit garçon brun au grand sourire. Ce garçon doit être Luffy, mais il est si jeune que j'ai des doutes. Les trois personnes sont devant le bar et semble très heureux. Je fixe Luffy, c'est étrange de le voir sans son célèbre chapeau de paille. Si je veux entrer dans son équipage je devrais attendre encore 10 ans ! La situation est tellement absurde que je ne sais pas si je dois en pleurer ou en rire. Pour éviter toute introspection déprimante je vais dormir en priant pour que la situation s'améliore.

.o.

 **\- DEBOUT !**

Des agressions sonores dès le matin, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je lâche un grognement digne d'un ours en guise de réponse mais ça ne suffit pas puisqu'on tape furieusement contre ma porte.

 **\- Je me lève !**

Les bruits cessent. Bon ça au moins, ça marche. Je me redresse en mode zombie et attrape des habits au pif. Je ne suis pas du matin et encore moins avec des réveils brusques. La salle de bain est libre et je commence par m'asperger la tête d'eau. Enfin réveillée, je constate que la salle de bain est différente de celle de chez moi. La panique s'empare de moi avant que les évènements de la veille ne me reviennent en mémoire. Je pense que je ne me ferai jamais à l'idée de vivre dans ce monde.

Une fois prête je descends manger avec Makino. Elle est encore en colère pour mon mensonge mais je sens qu'elle veut surtout comprendre. Le petit-déjeuner commence dans le silence le plus complet pendant que je cherche le bon moyen d'aborder le sujet qui fâche.

 **\- Makino… Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti…**

Elle continue de mâcher sa tranche de pain comme si je n'avais pas prononcé un seul mot. Elle est vraiment plus rancunière que ce que je pensais.

 **\- Pourquoi avoir menti ?**

Un moment je crois avoir rêvé, mais non la barmaid a vraiment accepté de me parler !

 **\- C'est… compliqué…**

Elle attend la suite, une suite qui ne viendra pas. Face à mon regard de chien battu elle cède quand même et m'adresse un de ses célèbres sourires.

 **\- C'est toujours compliqué quand on a quelque chose à cacher, n'est-ce pas ?**

Non cette voix n'est pas celle de Makino, ni celle du maire par ailleurs. Je me retourne pour trouver le second du Roux dans l'entrée avec une de ses maudites cigarettes. Il a un sourire narquois et mes yeux lui lance des éclairs. C'est officiel je déteste Ben Beckmann !

* * *

 **Chapitre fini, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Merci à tous les lecteurs, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que cette histoire intéresse :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello !**

 **Ic'ilver :** **Tant mieux si ça continue de te plaire :)**

 **Portgas D Kana** **:** **Moi ça va super bien, en même temps après avoir lu ta review je vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas ! Franchement je suis heureuse que mon OC te plaise, j'ai toujours un doute quand j'écris mais on dirait que ça marche au final :) Pour Perona j'avoue que j'étais plutôt fière de moi (L'inspiration du moment). Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas te lasser, comme ça tu pourras suivre jusqu'au bout et encore merci de tes encouragements ;)**

 **14th allen :** **La suite ? Je fais mon maximum pour qu'elle arrive rapidement, promis ! ;)**

 **Un chapitre de plus, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Une semaine. Ça fait une semaine que l'équipage du Roux vient tous les jours à la même heure, pour s'assoir aux mêmes tables, commander la même chose et me poser les mêmes questions ! Résultat ? Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs. D'un côté les choses se sont arrangées, Makino accepte à nouveau de me parler et ne pose plus de questions sur moi, elle se contente de tendre l'oreille quand on m'interroge. Et de l'autre, il y a ces pirates curieux… Au fond je m'en sors bien, ils ignorent encore toutes les réponses à leurs questions et j'en profite pour les narguer.

J'ai aussi pu voir le petit Luffy. Il vient presque tous les jours pour parler piraterie avec Shanks ! Malheureusement il reste avec les pirates, dans la zone où je ne mets plus les pieds. Je suppose que je devrais attendre le départ des pirates du Roux pour enfin faire sa connaissance. D'ailleurs j'attends encore de voir la scène des bandits, histoire de pouvoir voir le Gomu Gomu no Mi de mes propres yeux.

Mais c'est maintenant le 8ème jour que je suis ici et toujours aucun bandits des montagnes à l'horizon. J'aime me plaindre mais en vérité l'après-midi vient juste de débuter, il y a encore des chances que ça ait lieu aujourd'hui. Les pirates ont fait leur entrée cinq minutes plus tôt et la barmaid est débordée. Personnellement je m'occupe de sortir toutes les bouteilles de saké disponibles et de les poser sur un plateau pour aider Makino.

 **\- Bonjour Sarah !** s'exclame Shanks de l'autre bout du bar. **Vas-tu nous parler de ton secret, aujourd'hui ?**

Je l'ignore superbement et continu mon travail sans lever les yeux. Je sors la dernière bouteille de saké du bar au moment où Luffy passe la porte. Il se précipite sur le tabouret à côté de celui du capitaine pirate et demande de la nourriture. La tenancière le sert et discute un peu avec lui. Shanks remarque que j'observe le trio et se penche vers l'oreille du petit garçon avec un grand sourire. Ça sent le piège à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais je ne comprends vraiment que lorsque Luffy pose ses grands yeux sur moi.

 **\- C'est quoi ton secret Sarah ?**

Il a osé se servir de Luffy pour m'atteindre ! C'est presque aussi machiavélique que d'utiliser ma culpabilité envers Makino ! Je prends mon air le plus choqué et rétorque.

 **\- T'as pas le droit d'utiliser Luffy !**

 **\- Je suis un pirate,** répond-t-il **, je fais ce que je veux !**

Encore et toujours son grand sourire ! Il m'énerve presque autant que son second mais il a l'avantage de ne pas m'avoir menacé. La barmaid me détourne de cette conversation en me demandant ce qu'il reste de bouteilles de saké.

 **\- Il n'y en a plus aucune.**

Je réponds en jetant un œil au roux qui ne se sent même pas concerné. Quand je me reconcentre sur la femme aux cheveux vert, elle me tend une clé et des cagettes en bois.

 **\- Il faudrait que tu ailles en chercher de nouvelle, près du port j'ai un abri où je stock quelques bouteilles d'avance. Je te laisse faire.**

J'attrape le matériel et quitte le bar, vraiment heureuse d'avoir un peu de répit. Fuchsia est vraiment une petite ville et trouver le port est un jeu d'enfant. Par contre, trouver l'abri de Makino parmi les 20 cabanons m'a l'air un peu plus compliqué. Tant pis ! J'insère la clé dans chacun des cadenas pour trouver le bon. Les 3 premiers ne marchent pas, les cinq suivant non plus et ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'avant dernier. J'aurais dû m'en douter, avec ma chance des derniers jours ça ne pouvait être que le dernier.

L'abri est vraiment petit et poussiéreux. Il y fait noir comme dans un four, mais j'aperçois un reflet à droite, les bouteilles sont là. Je remplis les 3 cagettes au maximum avant de refermer le cadenas. Une fois les cagettes entassées je suis prête à partir, mais je n'avais pas pensé au poids que ça représenterait. Je n'arrive même pas à soulever mon fardeau de 3 cm ! Il me faut de l'aide ! Le port est vide de toute présence, à part moi, et je ne tiens pas à m'éloigner des bouteilles. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un passe par là. Je fais quelques autres essais mais c'est peine perdue, les caisses sont clouées au sol.

Après 10 longues minutes d'attente, des pas se font entendre et un habitué du bar débouche sur le port. Je suis vraiment heureuse de le voir mais lui à l'air soucieux. Il se plante devant moi comme s'il allait me crier dessus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

 **\- Pourquoi tu prends autant de temps ? Les bandits des montagnes sont dans le bar et ils veulent du saké !**

 **\- C'est trop lourd…**

Il soupire mais prend quand même deux de mes caisses. Je saisis la dernière et le suis. Il semblerait que je sois un peu en retard pour voir les bandits. la malchance me poursuit ! Tant pis je suis sûre qu'il me reste une chance de voir Shanks recouvert de saké et de nourriture, c'est clairement la meilleure partie ! J'accélère un peu pour parcourir les derniers mètres qui me séparent du bar.

Bar dans lequel je ne vois aucun bandit. Je vais poser ma caisse sur le bar et remercie le client qui m'a aidé avant de rejoindre Makino. Elle est avec Shanks et Luffy. Le capitaine pirate a déjà effacé toute trace de nourriture de ses vêtements et engueule Luffy pour avoir mangé un fruit du démon. J'ai vraiment tout raté. Luffy quitte le bar pendant que je déprime dans mon coin.

 **\- Sarah range les bouteilles dans la cave, ok ?**

Bandits ou pas bandits, la barmaid ne perd pas le nord. Je commence par trainer les caisses une par une dans la cave. Les étagères se remplissent lentement alors que je tente de me remémorer la suite des évènements. A un moment Luffy se fera kidnapper par les bandits puis l'équipage du Roux le sauvera et Shanks y perdra un bras. En gros c'est ça, mais quand est-ce que ça aura lieu ? J'ai déjà raté la scène du bar, il n'est pas question que je rate celle-ci !

Le rangement fini, je remonte dans le bar sans avoir trouvé ma réponse. L'heure de l'action n'est pas précisée dans le manga, c'est vraiment pas pratique ! Je sais que Makino sera la première à voir la scène, je n'aurai qu'à la suivre. Sauf que le bar est vide…

Je me précipite à l'extérieur, il faut que je retrouve tout le monde ! Un bruit de détonation résonne dans la ville et je le suis. Mes pas sont rapides mais j'ai l'impression d'être trop lente. Des cris se font entendre, alors je change de direction, Luffy doit déjà être dans la baie. Maintenant je cours, j'espère arriver à temps. Un rassemblement m'empêche d'arriver à destination et je cherche ma patronne dedans.

Pousser, s'excuser, se faufiler, c'est compliqué de rejoindre la première ligne ! Mais ça vaut le coup puisque c'est là que se trouve la femme que je cherche. D'ici je vois aussi Shanks qui pose Luffy sur le sol avant de sortir lui-même de l'eau. Il est manchot. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Ne me dites pas que j'ai raté la scène la plus épique des dix années à venir !

 **\- Ah ! Sarah te voilà !** s'exclame Makino. **Tu n'imagines pas ce que tu as manqué ! Luffy a été kidnappé par Higuma, un bandit, et balancé à la mer ! Shanks l'a sauvé de la noyade et d'un monstre marin !**

Ah bah si… Je l'ai raté…

Bien que ma surprise soit un gros mensonge, mon admiration ne l'est pas. Le Roux est peut-être énervant avec sa curiosité mais je ne peux pas lui reprocher le sauvetage de Luffy. Pendant que les villageois acclament l'équipage, je rentre déprimer en paix au bar. C'est seulement arrivée à destination que je me rappelle que je vais aussi rater le moment où Luffy reçoit le chapeau. Bof… je ne suis plus à ça près.

La tenancière ne tarde pas à revenir, elle tient à offrir quelques bouteilles de saké à l'équipage qui lève l'encre. Moi je ne bouge pas, le plafond est devenu mon nouveau centre d'intérêt et je sais maintenant que trois araignées s'y sont installées. Quelques minutes supplémentaires passent avant qu'un autre bruit vienne me perturber. Makino doit être revenue.

 **\- Alors, ils sont partis ?**

 **\- Pas encore.**

Cette voix ! C'est encore Beckmann qui vient m'embêter. Il arbore son sourire énervant et il a encore une cigarette puante dans la bouche. Décidément il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Je décide de partir me réfugier dans ma chambre, là-bas il ne pourra pas venir me narguer. J'ai traversé la moitié de la salle quand il se remet à parler.

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on part qu'on ne veut plus savoir ce que tu nous caches.**

Je reçois un gros coup à l'arrière de ma tête et je m'évanouis sans avoir eu le temps de réagir.

.o.

J'ai mal à la tête, très mal. Le matelas dur comme du béton n'aide en rien et le cri des mouettes est horripilant. Des mouettes ? Je ressens un léger mouvement du sol comme s'il tanguait. Tanguer ? Je suis en mer ? Les derniers évènements me reviennent en mémoire : le passage du second de l'équipage, le coup sur mon crâne.

Je me redresse vivement et me cogne contre quelque chose de dur. Automatiquement je retombe sur le sol et porte ma main à mon front, je vais avoir une bosse. En ouvrant les yeux je découvre une planche au-dessus de ma tête, soutenue par deux tonneaux, un à droite et un à gauche. Qu'est-ce que je fais allongée sur un bateau, la tête entre deux tonneaux ? J'ai une vague idée qui a tout intérêt à être fausse.

 **\- Réveillée ?**

La voix joyeuse du capitaine du Red Force, je m'en doutais. Rester calme, respire Sarah, respire… Ce roux m'énerve !

 **\- Tu m'as fait kidnappée !**

 **\- En effet.**

Comment peut-il arborer un sourire nais dans cette situation ! Je me redresse en évitant la planche pour me dresser face à lui. C'est loin d'avoir l'effet escompté. Il fait une tête et demi de plus que moi, c'est comme si un moucheron lui lançait des regards noir, ridicule.

 **\- Redépose-moi à Fuchsia !**

 **\- Ici c'est moi le capitaine,** rétorque-t-il avec un regard plus sérieux **, tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre gamine.**

Comment m'a-t-il appelé ? Gamine ?

 **\- Je ne suis pas une gamine, j'ai 17 ans !**

Sur l'île de Dawn à mon âge on est déjà majeur ! Il me fixe quelques instants sous la surprise puis éclate de rire.

 **\- Je pensais que tu en avais 15 !**

 **\- Et tu aurais kidnappé une gamine de 15 ans !?**

 **\- Bah oui.**

Cette fois c'est moi qui accuse le choc, il est complètement malade ! Mais j'ai des arguments pour qu'il me laisse partir, désormais je suis parée à toutes situations !

 **\- Je ne peux pas rester à bord, je ne sais même pas me défendre !**

 **\- Tu n'es pas seule, on peut tous te protéger si besoin !**

Il marque une petite pause et en profite pour m'adresser un sourire moqueur.

 **\- De toute façon tu ne quitteras pas ce navire avant de nous avoir révélé ton secret, quand tu l'auras fait on te déposera sur la première île que l'on croisera.**

Mince, démasquée ! Et visiblement lui aussi avait tout prévu, même un peu mieux que moi. Je réfléchis rapidement, je ne peux pas le laisser avoir le dernier mot !

 **\- Dans ce cas vous pouvez naviguer sur chaque mètre cube d'eau de chaque mer du monde et je serais toujours sur ce bateau !**

J'ai réussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait répondre à ça ? La fierté que je ressens efface toute trace de colère. J'ai mon regard de vainqueur et pourtant Shanks n'a pas l'air dérangé par ma dernière réplique. Il continue sur le même ton.

 **\- Vraiment ?** Il se met à crier. **Vous avez entendu les gars ? Allons naviguer sur chaque mètre cube d'eau de chaque mer du monde !**

Il m'a eu ! J'entends les réponses positives de l'équipage et le capitaine reprend son grand sourire. Cet homme n'est pas seulement énervant, il est aussi fou !

* * *

 **C'est la fin pour le quatrième chapitre, Sarah quitte enfin la terre ferme ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Re Salut !**

 **Merci pour toutes les reviews et les vues, ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **Je continue sur ma lancée, toujours avec l'espoir que ça continue à plaire.**

* * *

Chapitre 5

J'ai élu domicile à l'arrière du bateau, tout simplement parce que les membres de l'équipage n'y sont pas. Plusieurs heures ont passé depuis ma confrontation avec le Roux et le soleil commence à décliner à l'horizon. D'après les bribes de conversations que j'entends d'ici, nous faisons route vers Reverse Mountain. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que ça prendra mais je suis, malgré les apparences, très pressée de voir Grand Line de mes propres yeux. Bien que je n'imaginais pas du tout mon premier voyage en mer comme ça (Qui pense se faire kidnapper ?), je dois avouer que c'est mieux que d'attendre 10 longues années.

Un grognement sourd accompagne les derniers rayons du soleil. Ah ! J'ai faim ! Sans m'attarder sur mon manque évident de féminité, je rejoins le pont principal où les pirates ont décidé de manger. Ils ont dressé une table bancale avec quelques planches et des tonneaux, on dirait vraiment qu'ils font du camping. Par mesure de sécurité je reste à une bonne distance de la table, certains hommes n'ont plus l'air très lucides et le capitaine et son second sont des dangers publics. En scrutant la nourriture restante, je repère un sandwich épargné par le ravage. Par chance il se trouve sur le bord de la table le plus proche de moi.

J'aurais dû voir le piège à des kilomètres à la ronde. Depuis que je suis tombée ici, il ne m'arrive que des problèmes, alors attraper un sandwich discrètement ? Impossible ! Quand je tends la main vers mon repas il s'envole brusquement. Aidé par la seule main de Shanks, bien sûr. Je fronce les sourcils, il n'a pas le droit de me voler mon petit repas alors qu'il se goinfre depuis une demi-heure ! Lui n'a pas l'air de mon avis puisqu'il éloigne encore plus sa main de moi.

 **\- J'ai faim !**

Pourquoi faire tout un discours quand peu de mots suffisent ? Son sourire insupportable fait son grand retour, ça sent mauvais pour moi.

 **\- Je vais te le donner…**

Aurait-il décidé de me témoigner un peu de gentillesse ? Aurait-il pitié de ma situation d'otage malchanceux ?

 **\- Contre une info sur toi !** Finit-il.

J'ai rien dit, je le déteste toujours. Le second sourit, je suis sûre que c'était son idée et il profite de sa victoire. Enfin je ne peux pas lui reprocher, j'aurais fait la même chose. Mais là je suis face à un dilemme, mon estomac crie famine mais je ne peux pas dévoiler des infos aussi facilement. Il doit y avoir une faille que je peux exploiter pour m'en sortir sans problème. Mon cerveau surchauffe. Une info sur moi… une info sur moi… Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé la faille. Je leur sers mon sourire le plus hypocrite. Beckmann me fixe étrangement, il se méfie. Il ne sait pas à quel point il a raison.

 **\- Ok,** je laisse un petit silence pour le suspense **, je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami !**

J'attrape mon dû en profitant du léger moment de flottement puis pars en courant vers mon coin tranquille. J'entends le rire du capitaine dans mon dos, il est très vite suivit des autres membres de l'équipage. Au moins ils le prennent bien, ou peut-être est-ce l'alcool ? La raison ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, tant que je peux manger. En fin de compte le goût n'est pas terrible, il faudra que j'en parle au cuisinier, je me demande qui c'est…

Il fait complètement noir quand on vient me rejoindre à l'arrière du navire. C'est justement à cause de ce manque de luminosité que je n'ai aucune idée de l'identité de la personne. L'homme reste à deux mètres de moi, en silence. Je le fixe en plissant les yeux au maximum mais, mis à part faire une magnifique grimace, cette action ne m'aide en rien. Je me racle la gorge, toujours rien. Je suis sûre que c'est Beckmann ou le Roux, ils adorent m'embêter.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

J'ai vraiment dit ça ? SOS ! Ces pirates déteignent sur moi, toute ma politesse s'est fait la malle ! Ou elle est restée à Fuchsia…

 **\- Je venais pour te proposer de dormir dans une cabine.**

Bingo, c'est la voix du capitaine de l'équipage.

 **\- Où est le piège ?**

 **\- Il n'y en a pas, mais si tu préfères dormir à la belle étoile je ne t'en empêche pas. Méfie-toi quand même, les nuits sont fraîches.**

Il n'y a pas à réfléchir très longtemps. C'est la cabine sans aucun doute ! Je suis frileuse…

 **\- Je veux bien dormir dans une cabine.**

Il ne bouge pas, et reste parfaitement silencieux. J'ai raté quelque chose ? Je réfléchis un instant à ce qui pourrait bien manquer à ma réponse. Il ne voudrait tout de même pas que je l'appelle « capitaine » ? Ou alors… Je dois être polie…

 **\- S'il-te-plait…**

Je devine son sourire de vainqueur dans l'obscurité, c'était bien ça qu'il attendait. Il ferait mieux de se méfier, ma vengeance sera terrible… quand je l'aurais trouvée. En attendant je le suis dans les différents couloirs du bateau. Je sens que je vais me perdre plusieurs fois ici, je ne sais déjà plus comment retourner d'où je viens. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me repérer, je ne veux pas finir comme Zoro !

Deux embranchements plus loin il s'arrête devant une porte identique à toutes les autres. Ça ne va pas m'aider à retrouver ma cabine tout ça ! D'un geste théâtral, le Roux m'ouvre la porte et m'invite à entrer. La pièce est juste assez grande pour un lit simple, une petite commode et une deuxième porte qui doit mener vers une salle de bain. Malgré sa petite taille, elle a l'air douillette alors je décide de ne pas faire la difficile pour ce soir.

 **\- Elle est bien, merci.**

 **\- De rien.**

Après un dernier sourire il referme la porte et s'en va. Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je suis fatiguée. Toutes les émotions de la journée me retombent dessus et je m'endors en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

.o.

Ce matin pas de réveil mouvementé, c'est le soleil qui me sors de mon sommeil petit à petit. Avec une matinée si calme je ne peux être que de bonne humeur en me levant ! Je sors de ma cabine au radar, à la recherche de quelqu'un pour me conduire à mon petit-déjeuner. Les premiers couloirs que je prends sont complètement vides mais je ne perds pas espoir, la bonne humeur du matin à un effet impressionnant sur moi ! Je tourne encore un peu en rond dans les couloirs, tous identiques, du Red Force avant d'apercevoir une silhouette. Je cours rejoindre cette personne, qui s'avère être Yassop, pour lui demander mon chemin.

 **\- Yassop !**

Il se retourne et semble surpris de me voir. Puis il m'adresse un grand sourire et répond.

 **\- Bonjour Miss, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**

Enfin quelqu'un qui me traite gentiment sur ce bateau ! Serait-ce dû à ma bonne humeur communicative ?

 **\- Bonjour, où est le réfectoire ?**

 **\- Suis-moi.**

Encore une fois, je ne retiens pas du tout le chemin qu'il empreinte, mais je trouverais le temps de me faire un plan du bateau un de ces jours. « Réfectoire » est écrit en gros sur la porte, au moins on ne peut pas le confondre avec une autre pièce. Le père d'Ussop me laisse devant la porte pour aller bosser, j'ai juste le temps de le remercier avant qu'il disparaisse à l'angle d'un couloir.

J'entre dans le réfectoire en priant pour que tous les membres de l'équipage soient déjà partis travailler ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Mes prières ne sont pas entendues puisque le Roux et Beckmann sont assis autour de la seule table encore recouverte de nourriture. Néanmoins j'ai décidé que rien ne m'empêcherai d'être heureuse aujourd'hui. Je me rapproche de la table et découvre des tranches de pain qui me plaisent bien. Je tente d'attraper mon butin mais ma main finis sur le bois de la table. Cette fois c'est le second qui a mon repas dans la main. A bas mes bonnes résolutions, il m'énerve !

 **\- Ça va pas recommencer ! Je ne dirais plus rien, je vous préviens.**

 **\- Alors tu ne mangeras pas.** Déclare-t-il de sa voix calme.

 **\- Tu n'as pas honte d'affamer une pauvre fille qui n'a rien demandé ?**

Visiblement non car il a l'air blasé. J'utilise donc mon dernier argument, celui de la dernière chance.

 **\- Si tu ne me laisse pas manger tu auras ma mort sur la conscience !**

Il ne fait pas un geste pour me rendre le pain. Je crois comprendre que sa conscience n'en a rien à faire de moi. Ça fait toujours plaisir à savoir ! Je soupire et tente le regard de chien battu. Il ne réagit toujours pas, cet homme à un cœur de pierre !

 **\- Laisse tomber Ben,** ordonne Shanks. **On trouvera un autre moyen de la faire parler !**

Je suis à deux doigts de remercier le capitaine quand Beckmann me rend les tranches volées, cependant la fin de sa phrase m'en empêche. Pourquoi veulent-ils tant savoir ce que je cache ?

Ils quittent la pièce juste après que je me sois installée et j'en profite pour me goinfrer avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis. Mon petit-déj terminé, je choisis d'aller prendre une bonne douche avant de commencer mon plan du bateau. Bien entendu je me perds dans les couloirs et j'ouvre toutes les portes que je croise pour trouver ma cabine. Ainsi je découvre les cabines de presque tous les membres d'équipage, les douches communes (heureusement vides) et même une salle d'entrainement. Et j'arrive enfin à ma cabine.

Je réalise que je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange au moment où j'entre. Donc je fais demi-tour pour rejoindre le pont. Le second a dû prendre quelques vêtements en me kidnappant mais ils ont oublié de me les laisser. Il faut tout faire soi-même sur ce bateau ! Grâce à mon exploration précédente, je ne me perds pas trop jusqu'à l'escalier. Le capitaine est bien là, pile au milieu du pont. Je me plante devant lui pour faire ma réclamation.

 **\- Où sont mes vêtements ?**

Il est surpris de ma question, ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué !

 **\- Sur toi.**

Il n'a rien compris… Je résiste à l'envie de lui crier dessus. C'est une belle journée, je vais rester positive.

 **\- Je veux parler de vêtements de rechange, tu ne vas pas me dire que ton second n'en a pas ramené quelques-uns en me kidnappant ?**

 **\- Bah… non…**

 **\- NON !?**

Ok, je laisse tomber la bonne humeur. Il se moque de moi, là ! Comment on peut oublier une chose pareille !?

 **\- Et comment je m'habille ? Je ne suis pas nudiste non plus !**

 **\- Ça c'est…**

Je le coupe d'un regard noir.

 **\- Ne t'avise même pas de dire « dommage » !**

Il ne le dit pas, d'ailleurs il ne dit plus rien, il se contente de sourire. Il m'énerve ! A cause de ses bêtises je me retrouve en pleine mer sans vêtements propres et il trouve aussi le moyen de se moquer de moi ! Si je reste ici je vais devenir folle…

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas,** reprend-t-il **, tu pourras aller t'acheter des vêtements sur la prochaine île où on s'arrêtera.**

 **\- C'est laquelle ?**

 **\- Loguetown.**

 **\- Dans combien de temps sera-t-on là-bas ?**

 **\- Demande à Ben, c'est lui qui s'en occupe.**

Je me dirige vers le second pleine d'espoir, avec un peu de chance nous y serons bientôt. Il ne lève pas les yeux de sa carte au moment où je me plante face à lui, il faut que je me racle la gorge pour qu'il me remarque.

 **\- Dans combien de temps serons-nous à Loguetown ?**

 **\- 3 ou 4 jours en fonction du vent.**

De la chance ? La bonne blague ! Depuis quand j'en ai ?

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini pour le chapitre 5, on se retrouve pour le 6** **ème** **!**

 **Toujours merci d'avoir lu )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour !**

 **Portgas D Kana :** **Non j'ai pas posté les chapitres 4 et 5 en même temps mais presque. Pour son entrée dans l'équipage je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de trop banal. En même temps ce serait étrange qu'ils acceptent une inconnue dans l'équipage alors qu'elle ne sait même pas se battre ! Je suis rassurée de savoir que les caractères des membres de l'équipage soient respecté, j'étais vraiment pas sûre de moi pour Ben, on ne le connait pas trop. J'espère que son intégration et sa relation avec Shanks te plaira. Sinon pour Law je sais pas grand chose non plus, je sais juste qu'il a tendance à découper les gens pour le plaisir, désolée c'est pas grand chose...**

 **Ic'ilver:** **Merci pour ta grande générosité ;)**

 **Merci encore à tout ceux qui m'encouragent !**

 **Déjà le chapitre 6 et c'est pas fini ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Loguetown est une bénédiction pour moi. Le voyage a duré 4 jours, et s'habiller autant de temps avec des vêtements empruntés à des hommes et beaucoup trop amples pour moi n'est pas drôle du tout. Dès qu'on a jeté l'ancre dans un endroit discret, j'ai quitté le navire pour aller faire les boutiques. Je suis accompagnée de Yassop et du capitaine mais je ne me plains pas, je suis trop heureuse de pouvoir m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements.

Smoker n'est pas encore en charge de la Marine de Loguetown et sans lui la surveillance de la ville est quasiment inexistante, il parait qu'il n'y a qu'un seul bataillon de soldats pour toute la ville. Par mesure de sécurité mes accompagnateurs « cachent » quand même leur visage derrière des lunettes ridicules et Shanks a écopé d'un bonnet jaune, moche à souhait, pour camoufler ses cheveux roux reconnaissables. Je suis la seule à ne pas être recherchée et je le vis très bien.

J'entre dans la première boutique qui me plait pour faire le tour des rayons. Le capitaine me suit mais le tireur d'élite reste à l'extérieur pour surveiller. Quand il dit ça j'ai l'impression d'être dans un James Bond plutôt que dans One Piece ! C'est malheureusement le quotidien des pirates, être pourchassé sans arrêt. En plus Shanks n'est pas encore un Empereur, qu'est-ce que se sera plus tard ? Si je reste assez longtemps je le saurais.

Rapidement une montagne de vêtements de toutes les couleurs prend place dans mes bras. Je choisis une cabine et un marathon d'essayages commence. Pantalons, shorts, chemise, t-shirts, tuniques, je teste de tout. J'opte finalement pour deux shorts et deux pantalons avec des couleurs basiques (Bleu, noir, gris) puis deux t-shirts et deux chemises plus colorés. Je cherche ensuite une paire de chaussures confortables. La vie avec des pirates implique forcément la fuite alors il vaut mieux que je sois prête à courir ! Mon regard se promène tranquillement sur les différents modèles quand la voix boudeuse du capitaine se fait entendre.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas montré tes essayages ?**

 **\- Pas envie…**

Je boude encore pour l'épisode des vêtements, il a beau faire tout ce qu'il peut je ne lui adresse presque plus la parole. Une paire de bottines marron sans talons attire mon attention et je vais l'essayer. Elle est pile comme je le veux, pour une fois que j'ai de la chance j'en profite ! J'emmène tous mes articles à la caisse puis je sors une petite bourse en cuir contenant mes Berrys. Bon en vérité se sont les Berrys que j'ai soutiré aux différents membres de l'équipage, pour ma défense j'en avais vraiment besoin ! Je paye donc et ressors avec deux sacs, ma journée ne pourrait pas être mieux.

Nous rejoignons le père d'Ussop devant le magasin et c'est repartit pour un peu de marche. Yassop veut passer par une armurerie pour voir les nouveaux modèles de fusil et refaire son stock de munitions. Nous empruntons la rue principale pour se fondre dans la foule, cette même rue qui mène à la plateforme d'Exécution. Quand nous passons à côté de l'édifice je surprends un regard nostalgique du roux. Il fixe longuement l'endroit où son ancien capitaine est mort avant de détourner le regard pour reprendre la route.

L'armurerie est dans une rue moins fréquentée qui part de la place de l'Exécution et rejoint un quartier résidentiel. Yassop nous demande de l'attendre dehors alors, pour passer le temps, je regarde dans la vitrine. Les armes à feu côtoient les lames des sabres en plus des munitions exposées. Je n'y connais absolument rien mais je décide quand même de m'intéresser à un petit pistolet tout simple. Le prix écrit sur l'étiquette est si petit que je n'arrive pas à le lire. Je me penche vers l'avant et plisse les yeux pour déchiffrer « 20 000 Berrys ». Je me demande si c'est cher pour ce genre d'arme ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions puisque le snipeur sort de la boutique avec ses achats. Direction le bateau !

Nous sommes dans la partie la moins sûre de la ville, près des ports où les pirates accostent, et le bateau n'est plus qu'à 20 mètres. Soudainement de nombreux bruits de pas résonnent dans notre dos. Les deux hommes se retournent plus vite que moi pour découvrir le bataillon de Marines qui vient d'arriver. Les « déguisements » n'ont servis à rien, on a réussi à attirer les seuls Marines de la ville ! Pourtant cette fois je ne soupire pas de lassitude face à ma malchance, à la place je suis tétanisée par la peur. Ils sont armés et nous tiennent en joue, je ne suis pas entraînée pour faire face à ces situations moi !

 **\- Sarah cours.**

La voix de Shanks laisse entendre qu'il est légèrement tendu. Pour une fois que j'aimerais bien lui obéir, je ne peux pas. J'ai l'horrible impression d'être un simple spectateur de ma propre vie, sans pouvoir diriger mon corps. Les deux camps sont immobiles, personne n'ose lancer les hostilités. Finalement un Marine s'avance d'un mètre et prend la parole d'une voix tremblante.

 **\- Rendez-vous et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal !**

C'est n'importe quoi ! Qui pense-t-il tromper en disant ça ? Les pirates à côté de moi se mettent en garde, prêt à se battre. Je ne veux pas me retrouver au milieu de la mêlée ! Je ne sais pas me battre moi !

 **\- Sarah Bee cours tout de suite !** S'énerve le capitaine.

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'utilisation de mon nom complet, ou son ton plus autoritaire, mais cette fois je réagis. Je tourne les talons et cours comme si j'étais poursuivie par Akainu en personne, alors que les premiers coups de feu résonnent dans la rue. Si mon prof de sport me voyait maintenant il ferait une syncope. Moi qui n'ai jamais été très sportive, je sprint jusqu'au Red Force. Je monte à bord en quatrième vitesse et cherche le second. Ce dernier vient à ma rencontre, surpris par mon comportement. Je reprends mon souffle pour m'expliquer.

 **\- La Marine… Shanks… combat…**

Ces trois mots lui suffisent, il se retourne vers l'équipage qui me fixe pour donner ses ordres.

 **\- Préparer le départ, dès que le capitaine et Yassop arrivent on met les voiles !**

Tout le monde réagit au quart de tour, je suis la seule qui n'a rien à faire. Faute d'occupation, mes souvenirs de la confrontation tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Les bruits de bottes sur les pavés, le premier ordre du Roux, l'avertissement du Marine et enfin son deuxième ordre. A ce moment-là il avait ce regard sérieux, un regard bien loin de sa bonne humeur habituelle. On aurait dit une autre personne, je ne peux pas nier que cet homme force le respect, il a vraiment l'aura d'un capitaine. Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes pensées. Il reste l'imbécile heureux qui m'a fait kidnapper pour un secret !

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'étendre sur le sujet puisque le Roux et le sniper sont en vue. Ils remontent sur le navire plus vite que moi tandis que les Marines débouchent sur le port. Le Red Force s'éloigne des quais sous les tirs des soldats qui espèrent encore nous toucher. Je suis recroquevillée, à l'abri des balles, au milieu d'un regroupement de tonneaux. La fusillade continue jusqu'à ce que le bateau soit hors de portée des balles. Je reste à l'abri encore une minute par sécurité.

Quand je me relève, je remarque que deux des tonneaux qui me servaient de bouclier sont troués et déversent sur le sol plusieurs litres de saké tandis qu'une partie de la rambarde qui contourne le bateau est déchiquetée. Je reste figé un moment face aux dégâts. Je réalise que la vie de pirate est vraiment dangereuse, et qu'en tant que civile sans défense je suis un poids pour l'équipage.

 **\- Tout le monde va bien ?**

Shanks est au centre du pont, il n'a pas l'air d'être touché et il s'est enfin débarrassé de son « déguisement ». Des réponses surgissent de tous les côtés, toutes positives. Les hommes reviennent petit à petit sur le pont pour reprendre leur travail et aider les charpentiers à réparer la rambarde. Le capitaine vient vers moi, je suis la seule à ne pas encore avoir répondu à sa question. Il s'arrête en face de moi et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

 **\- Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, je… je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.**

Son sourire est rassurant et encourageant. Sa main quitte ma tête et il va faire demi-tour mais je le retiens.

 **\- Shanks !**

C'est la première fois que je l'appelle par son prénom et j'ai l'impression que tout l'équipage s'est arrêté de bouger sous la surprise. Je deviens aussi rouge que les cheveux du capitaine quand tous les regards convergent vers moi. Le capitaine lui-même écarquille les yeux comme s'il venait d'apprendre la chose la plus choquante du monde. Qu'est-ce que ce serait si je lui avais avoué venir d'un autre monde et connaitre les évènements qui auront lieu dans dix ans ? Hum… de toute façon je ne lui dirai pas.

 **\- Oui Sarah ?**

Il a repris ses esprits ! L'avantage de l'appeler par son prénom c'est que maintenant il est attentif.

 **\- Je veux apprendre à me battre !**

Deuxième arrêt sur image pour l'équipage. Ça va finir par devenir une habitude ! Le Roux cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et répète.

 **\- Tu veux apprendre à te battre ?**

 **\- C'est ça.**

Il n'a pas l'air de s'en remettre alors son second, qui passait par là, répond à sa place.

 **\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je vais t'apprendre à tirer.**

Je le dévisage, il n'est pas sérieux tout de même ! Il sait pertinemment que je ne le supporte pas !

 **\- Pourquoi toi ?**

 **\- Tu peux toujours demander à Yassop mais je ne suis pas sûr que les débutants l'intéressent.**

Je saute sur l'occasion. Yassop ne veut pas de débutants ? C'est parce qu'il ne connait pas encore mon entêtement, je serais son élève !

.o.

Une heure plus tard, la situation est au point mort. Je suis têtue, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas la seule. Je ne lâche plus le sniper d'une semelle depuis que j'ai décidé d'être son élève, pourtant il refuse toujours de m'apprendre. J'ai tout essayé : politesse, menaces, supplication, chantage… Cet homme n'est pas très coopératif. En attendant le reste de l'équipage profite du spectacle, au grand dam de Yassop qui aimerait bien un peu d'aide pour se débarrasser de moi.

Je tente un nouveau regard suppliant au moment où le bateau prend subitement de la vitesse. La combinaison vitesse et manque d'équilibre me met, littéralement, sur le cul et le temps que je me relève, le sniper a disparu. Mince, je me suis fait avoir ! Alors que je vais partir à sa recherche, j'aperçois une immense montagne droit devant. Je change de destination pour rejoindre le second à la barre. Il m'énerve mais il reste le seul navigateur à bord.

 **\- C'est Reverse Mountain ?**

Il détourne le regard de la mer un instant pour me fixer puis il hoche la tête en reprenant son activité.

 **\- En effet, nous sommes dans le courant de la montagne. Il ne reste plus qu'à se laisser porter en évitant de se prendre des rochers ou des débris. Tu devrais aller t'asseoir dans un coin, ça va secouer.**

Il a raison, le courant est de plus en plus fort et la vitesse augmente énormément. Je retourne à l'intérieur pour être à l'abri. En revanche il n'est pas question que je perde une miette du spectacle. En demandant mon chemin plusieurs fois je finis par arriver devant un des hublots de la proue. D'ici j'ai une vue imprenable sur notre chemin, je vois même certains rocher de trop près.

La vitesse n'arrête pas d'augmenter au fur et à mesure que le sommet approche. Si ça continue comme ça nous allons nous envoler ! Et c'est exactement ce qui se passe. Pendant une seconde magique le Red Force flotte au-dessus de Reverse Mountain, je peux voir Grand Line qui s'entend en contrebas. Puis la chute, brusque. Tout au long de la descente je suis secouée dans tous les sens comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Enfin, le calme reprend sa place.

Je me précipite sur le pont presque sans me perdre. Grand Line s'étend à perte de vue, je suis tellement heureuse que je pourrais même faire la paix avec Ben. Ledit Ben qui discute du chemin à prendre avec le capitaine. Je me faufile discrètement jusqu'à eux pour m'immiscer dans la conversation.

 **\- Où va-t-on ?**

Shanks me sourit avant de m'indiquer une île parmi un choix de 6.

 **\- C'est une petite île déserte, on pourra y faire la fête tranquille ce soir.**

Pas la peine de se demander en quel honneur, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le sache lui-même. Faire la fête c'est juste une excuse de plus pour boire comme un trou jusqu'à l'aube. Je le remercie pour les infos avant de retourner courir après le père d'Ussop. Je ne perds pas espoir de le convaincre.

.o.

Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher lorsque nous jetons l'ancre près de l'île déserte. L'alcool et la nourriture sont déchargés à une vitesse surhumaine alors que je suis abandonnée sur le navire. J'arrive finalement à me faire une petite place dans le dernier canot qui se dirige vers la plage. Aucun doute que l'équipage a hâte de faire la fête, le feu est déjà prêt, des troncs d'arbres ont été installés autour pour servir de bancs et le musicien s'active.

Je trouve une place près du feu à côté de Yassop pour tenter de le convaincre pendant que la viande cuit. Cependant je suis arrêtée dans mon élan par un cri de la vigie.

 **\- Corsaire en approche !**

Aussitôt le père d'Ussop se place devant moi en dégainant son arme. Je remarque que tous ont la même réaction. Seul le capitaine se poste plus en avant et fixe l'embarcation, la main nonchalamment posée sur le pommeau de son sabre. La barque qui se rapproche est reconnaissable entre toute. Taillée comme un cercueil, elle comporte seulement deux bougies aux étranges flammes vertes et un grand fauteuil. Il s'agit de Dracule Mihawk, le plus grand ennemi de Shanks à ce jour.

Les bougies s'éteignent quand la barque accoste. Il se lève lentement, il a le même look que dix ans plus tard. Torse nu sous son manteau, toujours avec son chapeau, son pendentif en forme de croix qui est en vérité un Kogatana et Kokuto Yoru qui pend dans son dos. De là où je suis, je ne peux pas voir ses yeux mais je sais qu'ils sont d'un jaune profond qui lui a valu le surnom « Œil de Faucon ». Il se plante devant le Roux et le détaille, il semble remarquer qu'il manque un bras à son adversaire.

 **\- Tu viens pour une revanche Mihawk ?**

 **\- Non, je ne me bat pas contre les manchots.**

Sur ces mots, le corsaire tourne les talons pour partir. Le Roux reste choqué un moment avant de se reprendre et d'héler Œil de Faucon.

 **\- En gros c'est comme une trêve sans fin ?** Mihawk hoche la tête. **Alors viens faire la fête avec nous !**

Il est irrécupérable ! Le corsaire n'a aucune réaction apparente et je le respecte pour ça. A sa place je partirais en dépression en me disant que j'ai, un jour, considéré cet homme comme un adversaire sérieux.

 **\- Non.**

Il continu son chemin sans se retourner, ignorant le regard suppliant du capitaine pirate. Shanks lui redemande encore 3 fois de rester boire sans obtenir de réponse positive. A la quatrième tentative, j'ai presque pitié du roux.

 **\- Mihawk juste un verre !**

Œil de Faucon soupire avant d'accepter.

 **\- Juste un verre.**

Au final, il s'est fait avoir. Lentement la tension s'évapore et les coupes de saké s'enchainent. Enfin pour tous sauf pour moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude des alcools forts, et de toute façon je préfère passer tout mon temps à observer l'étrange duo qui se tient un peu à l'écart. Contrairement à ce qu'il a dit, Mihawk boit une douzaine de verres et reste toute la nuit.

La fête se termine le lendemain aux premières lueurs de l'aube, au moment où Shanks, complètement bourré, s'étale lamentablement en travers des jambes du corsaire en chantant comme une casserole. C'est à se demander pourquoi Œil de Faucon a accepté de revoir le Roux dans le futur…

* * *

 **Ic'ilver :** **Le passage de Mihawk est pour toi, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que en pense ;)**

 **Merci encore d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello !**

 **Ic'ilver :** **De rien ;) Je connais bien ce surnom !**

 **Portgas D Kana** **: Contente d'avoir pu aider ;) Sinon c'est vrai que j'ai bien aimé écrire les scènes avec Yassop et Mihawk, je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu !**

 **Lili** **: Pour répondre à ta question je posterai le chapitre suivant vendredi puis j'en mettrai un samedi et un dimanche. Pour la suite je ne sais pas encore alors je te laisserai un message sur mon chapitre de dimanche pour que tu sois au courant.**

 **Merci aux followers de plus en plus nombreux, et à ceux qui continuent à lire :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

4 balles autour de la cible et une dans le cercle extérieur. Ça n'en a peut-être pas l'air mais c'est un grand progrès. J'ai eu beau tout essayer Yassop n'a jamais accepté d'être mon prof, alors je me suis fait une raison et Ben m'apprend à tirer depuis une semaine. Les quatre premiers jours ma cible est restée intacte tandis que le mur juste derrière se faisait plomber. Ma nullité à tellement amusée l'équipage qu'ils ont inscrit mon nom sur la cible, pour pouvoir constater aisément mon manque cruel de progrès. A partir du 5ème jour, j'ai commencé à troué le papier de la cible mais toujours à l'extérieur des cercles. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui j'arrive enfin à mettre une balle dans le premier cercle de la cible. Comme je le disais c'est un énorme progrès !

Je repose mon petit pistolet d'entrainement sur la table à ma droite avant de sortir de la salle en sautillant. Je suis euphorique et super fière, il faut que j'aille le dire à tout l'équipage pour qu'ils arrêtent enfin de se moquer de moi ! Je monte les escaliers, ouvre la porte puis sort sur le pont. Ben est avec le capitaine à la barre, je les rejoins rapidement. Le second est surpris de me voir alors que je devrais être en train de m'entrainer.

 **\- J'ai réussi ! J'ai mis une balle dans la cible !**

Les deux hommes haussent les sourcils pendant que Lucky Roo et Yassop nous rejoignent.

 **\- C'est vrai ?** s'étonne Lucky.

 **\- Bien sûr !** **Viens voir si tu veux !**

Il hoche la tête et les quatre me suivent jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement. A force de faire le trajet tous les jours je ne me perds plus entre ma cabine, le réfectoire, la salle d'entrainement et le pont, c'est un vrai miracle ! Arrivé à destination mon entraineur va examiner le trou causé par la balle, suivit de près par les autres.

 **\- C'est bien,** dit-il enfin **, heureusement que tu t'entraines 8 heures par jours, sinon je ne sais pas combien de temps on aurait attendu pour que tu obtiennes ce résultat !**

Il me sert son sourire narquois habituel, Lucky ricane, Yassop ne semble pas convaincu de mon résultat et Shanks sourit comme son second.

 **\- Vous allez arrêter de vous moquez de moi ? J'ai réussi, vous devriez me féliciter !**

 **\- Tu as raison,** commence le capitaine **, bravo Sarah !**

Il vient m'ébouriffer les cheveux, c'est devenu son habitude, il le fait à chaque fois qu'il est fier de moi. Moi je ne supporte pas ça, mes cheveux sont difficiles à coiffer et il détruit tout mon travail à chaque fois ! Pourtant à aucun moment je ne l'empêche de le faire, je dois avoir un problème… Une fois mes cheveux bien emmêlés il repart s'occuper du bateau.

 **\- Tu t'améliores,** ajoute Yassop.

 **\- Alors tu acceptes de m'apprendre ?**

Je n'ai pas complètement oublié l'idée non plus. Le sniper soupire en me jetant un regard qui signifie « Tu as pas bientôt fini de me poser toujours la même question ? ». Mon regard répond par un « Non, jamais ! » avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

 **\- Ben s'en occupe déjà, tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide.**

 **\- Mais Ben et toi c'est pas pareil !**

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne serais pas ton professeur, un point c'est tout.**

Sur ces mots il quitte la pièce accompagné de Lucky Roo. Tant pis, j'aurais essayé ! Le second est le dernier à rester là, il veut sûrement me parler de quelque chose.

 **\- Nous allons arriver sur une île dans peu de temps…**

C'est super ! J'aime bien la mer mais voir un peu de terre commence à me manquer.

 **\- Mais au vu de tes résultats, tu ferais mieux de rester à bord.**

 **\- QUOI !?**

Je viens de faire un progrès phénoménal et en guise de récompense, il m'interdit de mettre le pied à terre ! Je laisse tomber la trêve avec lui, plus question de faire des efforts pour m'entendre avec quelqu'un d'aussi horrible ! Je pars en claquant la porte derrière moi. Je vais aller bouder près des hublots de la proue, c'est devenu mon endroit préféré quand je veux être seule.

Je m'assois sous un hublot et me plonge dans mes pensées pour ne pas voir le temps passer. A ce moment, ma famille me revient en tête pour la première fois depuis presque un mois. J'ai honte de l'avoir oublié si longtemps mais j'avais l'esprit occupé par toutes les choses incroyables qui m'arrivait. Je me demande comment ça se passe dans mon monde. Ai-je disparue ? Suis-je morte ? Dans le coma ? Toutes ces questions qui resteront sans réponses. Mes parents doivent tellement s'inquiéter... J'aimerais bien les revoir pour leurs parler un peu, au moins leurs dire au revoir. Mais en pensant que je pourrais être renvoyée de là où je viens, j'ai un pincement au cœur. Certes ma famille me manque énormément, pourtant je me sens vraiment à ma place sur le Red Force bien que je sois censé être un otage. Ma petite cabine, l'entêtement de Yassop, les différentes facettes de Shanks et même les disputes avec Ben, tout me plait ici.

Je ressors de cette petite introspection plus calme. Je les aime bien alors je peux faire un petit effort pour être sympa à mon tour. En rejoignant le pont je remarque que le bateau ne bouge plus, nous sommes arrivés sur l'île dont le second m'a parlé. D'ailleurs la plupart des pirates sont descendus et le peu qu'il reste m'est totalement inconnu. C'est le moment parfait pour faire connaissance avec eux ! Je me dirige vers un brun plutôt grand qui est tranquillement assis sur un tonneau.

 **\- Salut ! Je me présente : Sarah Bee, je suis une sorte d'otage et toi ?**

Il me fixe bizarrement, je sais qu'on fait mieux comme présentation mais être honnête commence à me manquer alors je me rattrape comme ça. Un sourire prend place sur son visage avant qu'il ne se présente à son tour.

 **\- Salut l'otage ! Moi c'est Eddy, le cuisinier.**

Ah voilà le cuistot ! J'ai vaguement le souvenir d'avoir voulu lui parler de quelque chose… Si ça ne me revient pas, c'est que ça ne doit pas être important. Je m'assois à côté de lui pour continuer cette petite conversation.

 **\- Toi non plus tu n'as pas le droit de descendre ?**

 **\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un garde le bateau !**

 **\- C'est vrai… Tu sais quand est-ce que le Log Pose sera rechargé ?**

 **\- J'ai entendu Ben parler de quelque chose comme 2 heures. On ne restera pas plus longtemps sur cette île, le capitaine veut rejoindre Sabaody le plus rapidement possible pour passer dans le nouveau monde.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

Il hoche la tête. Ça veut dire que Shanks ne va pas tarder à devenir un Empereur. En attendant il reste deux heures à tuer avant le départ. Je me reconcentre sur Eddy.

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas une histoire de pirate qui dure environ 2 heures à me raconter par hasard ?**

Il explose de rire puis commence l'histoire de sa rencontre avec le Roux. L'histoire est classique, elle parle d'un petit cuisinier de South Blue qui décide de suivre un pirate roux pour partir à l'aventure. Il enchaine sur des récits de batailles plus épiques les unes que les autres, en me peignant un portrait très flatteur de son capitaine. Ses histoires ressembleraient presque à des pubs pour vendre le capitaine du Red Force et je suis sûre qu'on trouverait des acheteuses dans mon monde ! Il respecte vraiment le Roux, j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il l'idolâtre ! De mon côté je me contente de sourire en hochant régulièrement la tête. Il est à deux doigts de me convertir à sa religion étrange dont Shanks est le dieu quand on m'appelle.

 **\- Eh ! Petite, vient voir ce qu'on a trouvé en ville !**

C'est Lucky Roo, je le rejoins plus pour lui faire remarquer que je ne m'appelle pas « Petite » que pour voir ce qu'il a trouvé en ville. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui faire la réflexion qu'il me plante un avis de recherche devant le nez. Interloquée je le prends et l'examine.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent lorsque je remarque que c'est moi qui suis représentée sur la photo. La photo en question a été prise devant l'armurerie quand je déchiffrais le prix d'un revolver, à Loguetown. Je suis de profil, les sourcils froncés, le nez et les yeux plissés et comme si ça ne suffisait pas mes cheveux ressemblent à une botte de foin ! Je suis la seule personne au monde à être aussi ridicule sur son propre avis de recherche ! Je préfererais 100 fois avoir un dessin comme Sanji plutôt que cette photo ! Je lis ensuite mon nom, juste en-dessous.

Le moment où le capitaine a utilisé mon nom complet pour m'inciter à fuir me revient en mémoire. Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir ! Je relis la ligne une deuxième fois : _Sarah « L'abeille »._ Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire que je m'appelle Sarah Bee ? Avec tout ça il est clair que la prime de 20 millions de Berrys est seulement due à la renommée de l'équipage avec lequel je navigue ! Si j'étais suicidaire j'aurais sauté dans la mer en voyant mon affiche. Au lieu de quoi je pars en dépression sous les rires des membres d'équipage.

Shanks vient me rejoindre vingt minutes après que le navire ait quitté le port. Il s'assoit à côté de moi en silence et réfléchit un moment à la façon d'aborder le problème. Dans ces moments-là j'ai vraiment l'impression de pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se racle la gorge puis commence à parler.

 **\- Je sais que tu ne voulais sûrement pas être considérée comme une pirate…**

 **\- Mais non ! C'est pas ça !**

Je ne sais pas s'il est surpris que je l'ai brusquement coupé ou que je ne sois pas gênée d'être considérée comme une pirate, mais en tout cas il me fixe en clignant des yeux pendant une minute complète.

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air si triste ?**

Cette fois c'est moi qui suis surprise. C'est pourtant logique !

 **\- Quel genre de pirate à un avis de recherche aussi ridicule que ça !?** Dis-je en montrant l'affiche.

 **\- Toi** , répond-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

 **\- Justement je déteste ça !**

Je tourne la tête vers l'océan en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. J'en ai assez d'être aussi malchanceuse ! J'entends le capitaine soupirer et je devine facilement qu'il arbore désormais un air sérieux.

 **\- Sarah regarde-moi.**

Je l'ignore royalement, cependant il ne s'avoue pas vaincu. Du coin de l'œil je le vois se lever puis il vient se mettre devant moi et me soulève la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Pendant un long moment embarrassant il garde le silence tandis que je prends progressivement la couleur d'une tomate. Quand il décide enfin de parler, j'ai affreusement chaud.

 **\- Ce n'est qu'un avis de recherche, crois-moi il aura le temps de changer dans les années à venir.** Son ton redevient ensuite enjoué. **Que dirais-tu de fêter ton premier avis de recherche au lieu de te lamenter dans ton coin ?**

Toujours gênée de notre proximité je me contente de hocher la tête. Satisfait par ma réponse il s'en va prévenir les autres de la fête imminente. De mon côté il me faut 10 bonnes minutes pour me remettre de mes émotions. Je range l'attitude du capitaine dans la case « mystère à résoudre » de mon cerveau avant de me diriger vers le pont où les festivités se dérouleront.

Je réfléchis moins quand j'agis donc je propose mon aide pour mettre en place la table et les chaises. En s'y mettant tous il nous faut moins d'une demi-heure pour être prêt à boire toute la nuit. Durant le repas plusieurs pirates me proposent un verre de saké « pour fêter ça » mais je refuse poliment. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à boire, la scène avec le capitaine tourne en boucle dans ma tête comme un disque rayé et je rougis à nouveau.

 **\- Sarah, même pas un petit verre ?**

Je n'ai pas vu Eddy s'approcher. Je secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre que non. Il insiste.

 **\- J'ai vu ton avis de recherche. Je sais que c'est un peu déprimant qu'il soit aussi… ridicule, mais boire permet d'oublier tu sais.**

Il a dit oublier ? J'accepte immédiatement le verre qu'il me tend. Mon avis de recherche est oublié depuis longtemps en revanche Shanks… En tout cas j'ai vraiment besoin de boire ! J'enchaine les verres sous les yeux ahuris des trois quart de l'équipage qui ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. Le cuistot n'a pas mentit, à partir du deuxième verre je commence à rire pour un rien et au quatrième je ne sais même plus comment je m'appelle. Le reste de la nuit est pour moi un mystère.

* * *

 **Eddy est un perso inventé, pas la peine de le chercher dans One Piece.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous !**

 **Portgas D Kana :** **C'est vrai qu'Eddy est naïf mais il en faut bien un dans l'équipage (comme Chopper). Et oui, enfin l'avis de recherche ! La photo n'est peut-être pas pire que celle de Sanji mais elle fait pas trop pirate dangereux non plus ! X) Sinon avec Shanks ça avance un peu c'est vrai et ça ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin !**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Au réveil j'ai un mal de crâne inhumain. Je me souviens vaguement avoir commencé une fête avec l'équipage mais ma soirée s'arrête là. C'est ce qui s'appelle une bonne cuite suivie d'une merveilleuse gueule de bois ! La luminosité de la pièce n'arrange rien à mon cas. Je me traine donc jusqu'au réfectoire les yeux moitié clos, à la vitesse d'un escargot, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un remède miracle posé en évidence sur une des tables.

Quand j'entre je ne vois pas le médicament tant attendu mais le capitaine, son second, le sniper et Lucky Roo. Je grogne mon mécontentement en continuant mon chemin jusqu'à la table où ils sont assis. Une fois mon derrière posé sur un banc je m'étale lamentablement sur la table, je ne vais pas m'en sortir vivante.

 **\- Mauvais lendemain de soirée petite ?**

Ma migraine augmente d'un cran, Lucky avait-il vraiment besoin de demander ? Autre désagrément de la douleur matinale, ma mauvaise humeur est de retour avec son amie l'ironie.

 **\- Tu penses ? Je vois vraiment pas ce qui te fait penser ça…**

Pour unique réponse il ricane. Si ça le fait rire, tant mieux pour lui. Un tapotement sur mon épaule m'oblige à tourner la tête, Shanks me tend un verre remplit d'une eau un peu trouble. Ce doit être le médicament miracle que je cherchais. J'avale le contenu du verre d'un coup, j'espère que les effets sont rapides. Je replonge dans mon état comateux dès que le verre est vide mais Yassop ne semble pas d'accord.

 **\- Hier soir tu avais tellement bu que le capitaine a dû te ramener dans ta cabine !**

Ils rigolent tous à l'évocation de ce souvenir qui doit sans aucun doute être unique. Je m'interroge.

 **\- Vraiment ?** Je m'adresse au principal concerné. **Après avoir bu tu étais encore capable de me raccompagner ?**

 **\- Bien sûr ! Je peux faire plein de choses même après avoir bu !**

 **\- Oui, surtout t'affaler sur des Corsaires !**

Deuxième tournée de rires, juste une petite vengeance en passant. Le capitaine me lance un regard plein de reproches auquel je réponds en haussant les épaules. Je suis toujours un peu gênée d'être avec lui à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier mais j'arrive à ne plus rougir en étant à côté de lui. J'ai tendance à me faire des films pour rien alors j'évite d'y penser de trop avant de me persuader qu'il est raide dingue de moi.

 **\- Sarah tu n'as rien à dire tu es clairement pire que le capitaine avec l'alcool !** Ajoute Ben.

 **\- Pire à quel point ?**

 **\- Tu racontais n'importe quoi !** M'explique le Roux. **Tu criais que tu venais d'un autre monde et que tu étais tombé du ciel pendant que tu dormais ! Tu as même parlé de Luffy à un moment, tu étais persuadée qu'il allait découvrir une île sur des nuages et battre un Corsaire ! C'était vraiment très drôle !**

Mon visage a perdu toutes ses couleurs. Ça fait un mois que j'essaye de leur cacher ce secret et il suffit de quelques verres de saké pour que tout dérape !? Ils commencent à me fixer étrangement, je crois que mon teint de cadavre leur a mis la puce à l'oreille.

 **\- Ce n'était pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas Sarah ?** S'inquiète le capitaine.

 **\- Non pas du tout, voyons !** **C'est ridicule !**

Sur le coup même Chopper ne m'aurait pas cru, ma voix sonne complètement faux et je n'ose pas les regarder dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas croire que toute cette histoire puisse se terminer ainsi. Moi qui pensais passer encore un tas de bons moments sur le Red Force, je vais être abandonnée sur la prochaine île s'ils comprennent que ce que j'ai dit est bien ce que je cachais.

 **\- C'était donc ton secret…**

Le second n'a pas le temps de finir que mes mains s'abattent sur la table. Je me suis relevée à une vitesse impressionnante en dépit de mon état encore un peu vaseux. Je garde les yeux rivés sur mes mains mais j'imagine facilement la surprise qui se lit sur leurs visages.

 **\- J'ai dit que c'était une blague ! Mon secret n'a rien à voir là-dedans !**

La seconde suivante je suis dans le couloir et cours vers ma chambre. Je crois que question aveux déguisés on ne fait pas mieux. De toute façon je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux, la tornade d'émotions que je subis m'empêche de réfléchir. Il y a des fois comme ça, on aimerait que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar afin de pouvoir se réveiller et constater que rien n'était vrai. Malheureusement ce qui vient de se passer n'a rien d'un cauchemar, la douleur de mon crâne me le rappelle à chaque instant.

Je ferme la porte de ma chambre derrière moi et je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir la clé. Automatiquement je me jette dans mon lit pour me cacher sous ma couette. Pourquoi cette histoire me tombe dessus au moment où je commençais à m'intégrer ? J'ai peur d'être abandonnée sur une île inconnue. Je sais tout juste me défendre, je vais me faire capturer à cause de mon avis de recherche !

 **TOC TOC**

Ce doit être un des quatre pirates qui m'a suivi. Je ne réagis pas, il finira bien par se lasser et retourner d'où il vient. Les coups contre ma porte continuent pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles je m'enfonce encore plus sous ma couette, comme si ça pouvait me faire disparaitre. Quand le silence revient je suis complètement enroulé dans la couette et j'espère que plus personne ne viendra m'embêter. C'est sans compter sur le capitaine qui est sûrement plus têtu que moi.

 **\- Sarah je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre ! Sinon j'entre !**

Toujours sans répondre je me recroqueville un peu plus sur moi. Il n'osera pas entrer sans ma permission, enfin il n'y a pas intérêt…

 **\- Sarah deuxième avertissement…**

Sa voix à travers la porte est menaçante mais je l'ignore encore.

 **\- J'entre !**

J'ai à peine le temps de sortir de ma couette qu'il a déjà ouvert la porte et s'invite dans MA cabine. Immédiatement je me précipite vers lui pour le pousser dehors. Tout du moins c'est ce que j'aimerais, mais à part sentir ses abdos sous mes mains ça ne sert pas à grand-chose. J'aurais dû m'en douter, il fait deux têtes de plus que moi et presque le double de mon poids, comment aurais-je pu le faire bouger ? Cependant, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement ce matin…

Finalement c'est lui qui me pousse à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte. Je riposte en frappant son torse avec mes poings, qui ne font pas plus d'effet que mon action précédente. Il m'énerve tellement ! J'évacue toute ma colère et ma frustration contre lui, sans qu'il n'oppose de résistance.

 **\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer ! Sors immédiatement !** Cris-je.

 **\- Je suis venu parler, je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurais pas mes réponses.**

Je stoppe mes coups et retourne sur mon lit pour m'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui. Il s'installe à côté de ma commode, face à moi. Après ça il commence son interrogatoire.

 **\- Cette histoire comme quoi tu viens d'un autre monde, c'est la vérité ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je vais te répondre honnêtement ?**

Il pousse un soupir, il a le même regard sérieux qu'à Loguetown. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge au moment où son regard s'adoucit.

 **\- Je te fais confiance, c'est tout.**

Il me fait confiance ? Alors même que toute cette histoire a commencée par un mensonge de ma part ? La boule dans ma gorge s'accentue. Je sais que je ne mérite pas sa confiance, je n'ai rien fait pour et pourtant il me l'accorde. Sa gentillesse à mon égard me donne presque envie de pleurer. Rectification : deux larmes s'échappent de mes yeux pour couler sur mes joues. D'une main j'interdis à Shanks de s'approcher. Je ne pleure quasiment jamais et le fait que ça arrive me perturbe. J'essuie les gouttes d'eaux salées du revers de la main. J'espère juste que le capitaine ne va pas en profiter pour se moquer.

 **\- Ça va ?**

Un sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres, je suis vraiment bête parfois, Shanks n'est pas quelqu'un qui se permet la méchanceté gratuite. Je suis plus calme, il est temps pour un peu d'honnêteté sinon la culpabilité va me transformer en princesse Shirahoshi.

 **\- Oui, merci.** Ma voix n'est pas très forte mais il semble l'avoir entendue. **C'est la vérité, l'histoire de l'autre monde.**

J'observe sa réaction. Il cache bien sa surprise malgré tout, il ne cligne pas des yeux comme s'il avait un tic, à mon avis c'est une bonne chose.

 **\- Un autre monde…**

 **\- Je sais que c'est incroyable, tu n'es pas le premier à être surpris !**

Il me fixe en me détaillant. On dirait qu'il me voit pour la première fois et il cherche une marque de mon appartenance à un autre monde. Bien sûr il n'y en a aucune, je suis moi aussi un être humain normal.

 **\- Ça a dû te faire un choc quand tu es arrivée dans ce monde…**

 **\- Oui ! J'étais persuadée de rêver !**

Je rigole à ce souvenir, durant ma première rencontre avec Makino je pensais être dans un rêve très réaliste. J'ai été plus que surprise de constater que tout était réel !

 **\- Pourtant tu as l'air de savoir pas mal de chose sur mon monde.** Fait remarquer le capitaine.

 **\- C'est vrai, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je sais tout mais je sais beaucoup de choses.**

Plus rien ne le surprend depuis que je lui ai avoué mon secret, il est juste très curieux. Néanmoins je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer cette partie de l'histoire sans qu'il ne le prenne mal. Dire à quelqu'un qu'il n'est qu'un personnage à l'origine n'est vraiment pas simple.

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment formuler ça… Tu promets de ne pas te vexer ?**

 **\- Promis !**

 **\- Hum… Et bien dans mon monde vous… « existez » de manière un peu différente…**

 **\- Différente comment ?**

Il est un peu inquiet de ce qu'il va apprendre, s'il imagine le pire il ne sera peut-être pas trop déçu de la réalité. Bon allez je me lance !

 **\- Vous êtes des personnages dans l'histoire de l'aventure Luffy.**

Un petit arrêt sur image le temps de digérer l'information et le voilà qui commence à se plaindre !

 **\- L'histoire de Luffy ? Et pourquoi pas la mienne ? Elle est super mon histoire !**

Un vrai gamin ! Il est presque pire que moi !

 **\- J'en sais rien, c'est pas moi qui ait écrit l'histoire ! Et heureusement ! Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'aurait été One Piece si c'était moi l'auteure…**

 **\- One Piece ? Que vient faire le trésor de Roger dans ton monde ?**

 **\- C'est le nom de l'histoire.**

Il hoche la tête pensivement. Je reconnais que ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup. Après 2 minutes de ce qui semble être de la réflexion intense, il reprend ses esprits et me sert son plus beau sourire.

 **\- Maintenant que je sais tout ce que je voulais savoir on ne va pas rester enfermés ici ! Un peu d'air te fera du bien, viens avec moi sur le pont.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Il m'aide à me relever en me tendant sa main puis je le suis à travers les couloirs du Red Force. Ce n'est qu'au milieu du chemin que je me rappelle que trois autres personnes attendent des réponses de ma part. Je ne me sens pas particulièrement prête à remettre ça, j'espère qu'ils accepteront d'attendre encore un peu. Je préfèrerais ne pas parler de ça à trop de monde mais je leur doit bien la vérité.

Dès que je pose un pied sur le pont, je suis assaillie par Ben, Yassop et Lucky Roo. Cependant un geste de Shanks suffit à les faire retourner à leurs occupations respectives. Je le remercie avant de prendre naturellement la direction de la poupe. Je m'installe sur un des tonneaux présent pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air marin. Le Roux s'adosse au mur à ma gauche.

 **\- Sarah, j'ai bien réfléchis…**

La partie que je crains le plus… Où vont-ils me déposer ? J'espère que ce sera une île sympa, et pas trop froide…

 **\- Etant donné que tu es déjà considérée comme une pirate et que tu apprends à te battre que dirais-tu de rentrer officiellement dans l'équipage ?**

Hein ? Il vient de me proposer de faire partie de son équipage !? Je le fixe en clignant des yeux tandis qu'un immense sourire prend place sur mon visage.

 **\- C'est sérieux ?** Il hoche la tête. **Alors c'est oui, oui et encore oui ! J'accepte forcément !**

Je suis si euphorique que j'enlace le capitaine. Mon capitaine.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 8 !**

 **Merci encore d'avoir lu ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Merci de lire/suivre/aimer/commenter mon histoire, ça me fait plaisir.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 9

J'arme mon pistolet, vise et tire. La balle frôle sa cible sans la toucher. Raté ! Ayant vu la balle passer près de lui, le pirate que je visais tourne la tête vers moi. Oups ! Je suis repérée. Sans hésiter je quitte mon poste de tir pour aller me mettre à couvert derrière une pile de caisses qui traine. J'ai juste le temps de sentir une piqûre au bras gauche avant d'être complètement à l'abri.

J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qui se passe. Un peu plus de 24h après mon entrée officielle dans l'équipage, un bateau pirate inconnu décide de nous aborder pour nous piller. C'était bien sûr une très mauvaise idée de leur part puisqu'ils sont en train de se prendre une raclée monumentale. Mais moi dans tout ça, je ne sers pas à grand-chose. Je viens de rater ma première cible et je suis maintenant planquée. Si notre adversaire avait été la Marine ma prime aurait fait une chute vertigineuse…

 **\- Merde, je suis touchée !**

En effet j'ai un petit trou rouge dans l'avant-bras et je saigne pas mal. La piqûre de tout à l'heure devait être la balle, l'adrénaline s'est occupée d'atténuer la douleur. Cependant l'adrénaline ne restera pas éternellement et je redoute le moment où la douleur reviendra. En attendant je remarque Eddy qui s'approche de moi, ma plainte a dû l'inquiéter.

 **\- Tu es touchée ?**

Pour toute réponse je lui montre mon bras. Il grimace un peu mais semble plus rassuré.

 **\- Ça va, c'est pas trop grave. Je vais quand même prévenir le doc.**

Puis il repart sur le champ de bataille. Le doc est un grand homme aux cheveux aussi blancs que sa blouse, qui est actuellement très près de la première ligne. Il s'occupe d'un autre membre d'équipage qui est blessé à l'épaule. Le cuistot le rejoint tant bien que mal, il faut dire que les combats sont très nombreux dans cette zone. Je vois le cuisinier crier par-dessus le boucan des épées et des coups de feu pour se faire entendre.

Shanks, qui se trouve à côté du docteur, lève les yeux sur moi en finissant son combat. Je lui montre mon avant-bras pour qu'il comprenne et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'une pression incroyable se déploie sur les bateaux. Ma tête devient subitement très lourde et mes yeux se ferment d'eux même. J'avais presque oublié le Haki, je devrais aussi m'entrainer à y résister. Pour le moment, je fais comme tous les faibles, je tombe dans les pommes.

.o.

Je me réveille dans un endroit qui m'est totalement inconnu. La dernière fois que ça m'est arrivé je m'étais fait kidnappée et la fois précédente j'avais changé de monde, j'espère que cette fois il ne m'est rien arrivé d'étrange. Malgré mon état vaseux je me rappelle parfaitement des derniers évènements, le capitaine avait-il vraiment besoin d'utiliser son Haki des rois ?

Je tente de me redresser en m'appuyant sur mes coudes, mon bras gauche me tiraille. J'ignore, au prix d'un grand effort, la douleur afin de finir de m'asseoir. Je suis dans un lit tout blanc dans ce que je devine être l'infirmerie. Trois autres lits sont occupés mais pas de doc en vue. Il doit être sortit pour faire un bilan au capitaine. Eddy m'a raconté que le Roux s'inquiète de l'état des blessés à chaque fois.

Par contre il n'est pas question que je reste cloitrée ici en l'attendant. Je me lève en titubant légèrement, un effet secondaire de mon évanouissement, puis je me dirige vers la porte. Je suis juste devant au moment où elle s'ouvre à la volée, manquant au passage de me faire tomber. Le docteur et le second sont assez surpris de me trouver là, je suppose que j'aurais dû attendre dans mon lit.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'expliquer que le doc me traine jusqu'à une chaise à côté de son bureau. Ben fait un petit tour de la salle pour jeter un œil à chacun de ses camarades avant de nous rejoindre. Il a abandonné ses cigarettes pour l'occasion, je pense que le doc ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Le voir me fait repenser à hier soir. Après avoir tout avoué à Shanks, j'ai dû recommencer face à Ben, Yassop et Lucky. Ils ont écouté en silence, le choc les a peut-être empêché de parler. Le plus important reste qu'ils ont accepté de ne le répéter à personne, ils ne m'ont pas non plus demandé d'avoir des infos sur ce qui aura lieu dans dix ans. J'ai bien vu qu'ils auraient aimé mais je leur ai clairement expliqué ce que je pense du changement du futur. Autrement dit c'est une mauvaise idée. L'homme aux cheveux blancs me sort de mes pensées en appuyant sur ma plaie, il doit l'examiner, d'ailleurs il parait assez satisfait. Quant au second il se plante en face de moi, ça sent la mise au point…

 **\- Tu dois t'entraîner encore plus, tu as bien vu ce que ça a donné aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Je sais… Je dois m'entraîner à tirer, à esquiver et même à résister au Haki maintenant ! Si je trouve une petite place dans tout ça pour des heures sup', je te préviens !**

Il me regarde comme si je venais de faire une blague particulièrement nulle. Mais ce n'est que la vérité ! Je ne vais plus avoir une seconde pour moi un de ces jours ! Je ne céderai certainement pas face à son regard plein de reproches en tous genres, je préfère me concentrer sur le docteur inconnu.

 **\- Euh… doc, je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait été présentés. Moi c'est Sarah !**

Mon interlocuteur soupire, pas très joyeux à l'idée de me servir d'échappatoire néanmoins il a la politesse de me répondre.

 **\- Je m'appelle Rick.**

Ok, il n'a pas très envie de parler… Il finit rapidement ses soins puis il m'ordonne de sortir immédiatement. J'obéis et je pars vers le réfectoire parce que je commence à avoir vraiment faim. Quand j'entre personne à l'horizon, ça me fait penser que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est. Peu importe l'heure au final, je vais me préparer un petit sandwich dans la cuisine sans croiser le cuisinier. Il doit être sur le pont, c'est justement ma prochaine destination.

Le pont a pris une magnifique teinte orangée grâce au coucher de soleil. Il est bien plus tard que je ne le pensais… Je constate aussi que je me suis trompée, Eddy n'est pas ici. Tant pis, je n'avais rien d'important à lui dire de toute façon. Je vais m'installer à côté du Roux qui est à la barre. Lui par contre, j'ai quelques mots à lui dire.

 **\- Tu avais vraiment besoin d'utiliser le Haki ?**

S'il est surpris que je connaisse sa capacité il ne le montre pas. Je pense surtout que plus rien ne l'étonne depuis mes aveux.

 **\- J'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant de voir si tu résistais bien.**

 **\- Et la réponse est non !**

Je continu de mâcher mon sandwich en boudant. Je viens d'un autre monde pourtant je n'ai pas une seule capacité extraordinaire ! C'est vraiment injuste ! Shanks à l'air nettement moins déçu que moi. On dirait qu'il s'attendait à ce résultat, tout le monde devait s'y attendre…

 **\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?**

Il réfléchit un peu avant de compter sur les doigts de sa seule. Heureusement il en a assez ! C'est vrai que ça doit être plus compliqué de compter sur les doigts pour lui maintenant. Les aléas de la vie de manchot… Il lève à nouveau les yeux vers moi.

 **\- Environ 2 heures.**

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon repas. Deux heures !? Soit j'ai un énorme problème, soit j'avais des heures de sommeil en retard. Je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième option. Le Roux s'amuse de ma réaction, c'est toujours bien de savoir qu'on ne peut pas compter sur lui si on s'étouffe. A partir de maintenant je m'installerai à côté de Ben à table, il saura me sauver lui. Soudainement le capitaine fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Où as-tu trouvé ce sandwich ?**

 **\- Je l'ai fait dans la cuisine, quelle question !**

 **\- Tu t'es servie !?**

 **\- Euh… Oui…**

 **\- Je croyais que Ben avait fait fermer les réserves !**

J'ai à peine le temps de distinguer une tornade de cheveux roux s'élancer à l'intérieur du navire que je me retrouve seule. Je suppose qu'il est parti chercher de l'alcool. Alors que je fini la dernière bouchée de pain, je réprime un bâillement. Ça n'en a peut-être pas l'air mais la retombée d'adrénaline c'est vraiment épuisant même après deux heures de sommeil comateux.

Je retourne lentement jusqu'à ma cabine. En chemin je croise Yassop et Lucky qui s'inquiètent de mon état. Après les avoir rassurés c'est le tour d'Eddy, il cherche d'ailleurs la personne qui s'est attaquée aux réserves d'alcool. Je couvre le capitaine en feignant d'ignorer l'identité du coupable. Maintenant il m'en doit une, même s'il ne le sait pas. Quand j'arrive à destination je prends une douche bouillante avant de me jeter la tête la première dans mon lit. Quoi de mieux ? Je m'endors dans la seconde et une certaine tête rousse s'incruste dans quelque uns de mes rêves.

.o.

Je me réveille en pleine forme au lever du soleil. J'ai un bon pressentiment pour aujourd'hui, ce qui fait que je suis de très bonne humeur. En arrivant dans le réfectoire, qui est encore vide à cette heure, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour aider le cuistot. Chose rare ! Il faut savoir que je suis un boulet derrière les fourneaux. Mais avec l'aide d'un pro j'arrive à faire quelque chose qui semble comestible, c'est un bon début.

Je mange ma création qui, malgré son manque cruel de goût, est effectivement comestible. Les premiers pirates débarquent au moment où j'avale ma dernière bouchée, j'invite le capitaine et son second à venir s'asseoir avec moi. Il faut que je les questionne sur le programme d'aujourd'hui, mon pressentiment vient forcément de quelque part.

 **\- Bonjour Sarah ! Déjà réveillée ?** Commence Shanks.

 **\- Oui !** **J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de bien va se passer aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas rester au lit pour faire la grasse mat' dans ces conditions !**

 **\- C'est sûr !**

Malgré l'engouement du Roux, Ben reste sceptique. Il ne doit pas croire en mon intuition miraculeuse. Tant pis pour lui, c'est son choix après tout. Je sors de la pièce après leur avoir fait promettre de me rejoindre sur le pont le plus rapidement possible. Je vais tourner autour du mat principal en attendant les deux hommes et le moment intéressant qui doit arriver. Ce moment n'arrive malheureusement pas avant mon capitaine et le second. Ça arrange bien Ben qui se met en tête de contredire ma prédiction.

 **\- Sarah je sais que tu tiens à ton « quelque chose » de bien mais nous sommes en plein milieu de l'océan alors, sauf si tu considères un combat comme bien, tu as de grandes chances d'être déçue.**

 **\- Mais puisque je te dis que…**

 **\- Île en vue !** Me coupe la vigie.

Je sors mon sourire de vainqueur pendant que Ben s'étonne. Il observe son Log Pose, puis l'île, il fait des trucs de navigateurs que je ne comprends pas et il me regarde de nouveau.

 **\- Nous n'y irons pas.**

 **\- Quoi !?** M'exclame-je. **Je n'ai pas pu poser le pied à terre sur l'île précédente, je veux aller sur celle-ci !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas l'île qu'indique le Log Pose.**

 **\- Juste un petit arrêt s'il-te-plait !**

Il n'est pas du tout attendrit par mes yeux larmoyants à la différence du Roux qui commence à plaider en ma faveur.

 **\- Si le bateau reste assez loin de l'île le Log ne changera pas de destination, et puis ce sera rapide.**

Le second pousse un soupir avant de demander de faire préparer une barque pour rejoindre l'île inconnue.

 **\- J'accepte que tu y ailles mais pas seule. Tu es blessée et on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a là-bas.**

 **\- Mais enfin tu as vu cette jungle !** Dis-je en montrant l'île. **L'île est sans aucun doute inhabitée !**

 **\- Je ne veux rien savoir, Shanks et moi t'accompagnerons.**

Je capitule, quand Ben à une idée en tête il est intraitable. Puis ce n'est pas si mal d'aller se balader avec le capitaine. Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Je commence à perdre les pédales, j'avais bien dit que je finirai folle sur ce bateau. Repoussant ces pensées à plus tard j'embarque sur le petit bateau en direction de l'île mystérieuse.

Le trajet est un peu long mais je n'ai jamais été patiente. C'est Ben qui rame tandis que j'écoute le Roux me parler de toutes les créatures sauvages qu'il a déjà croisé. Autant dire que le second nous en veut vraiment au moment où nous posons pied sur la plage. Mais je suis trop heureuse de voir un peu de terre pour m'en soucier. Je tourne un peu en rond sur le sable puis prend la direction de la jungle. Elle m'intrigue.

Mes accompagnateurs me suivent à la trace pendant que je m'enfonce dans l'épaisse verdure. Evoluer dans ce milieu est un parcours du combattant, personne ne peut habiter sur cette île, je le savais. Je fais une petite pause après une dizaine de mètres, j'ai trouvé un lac. Shanks et Ben s'adossent à des arbres alors que je passe ma main dans l'eau. Subitement un dard vient se planter dans mon bras. Je me retourne vers les autres lorsque ma vision devient trouble. J'ai le temps de voir qu'ils sont touchés aussi avant de m'endormir. Un bon pressentiment et une île inhabitée ? Encore une chance que je ne me sois pas lancée dans la voyance…

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 9, à la prochaine :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Re-bonjour !**

 **Lythrum** **: Je suis contente que l'histoire et la malchance de Sarah te plaisent ! Merci pour tes reviews !**

 **Ic'ilver : Merci de m'avoir prévenue, je vais faire attention ;)**

 **Lili : Pour la suite je vais poster un chapitre tous les jours :)**

 **Nous voilà déjà au chapitre 10 ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 10

 **\- Dis Ben.**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Depuis quand les dieux païens sont roux et manchot ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ?** Souffle-t-il.

Ben et moi sommes actuellement pieds et poings liés dans une cage en bois sommaire pendant que Shanks a le droit à un trône feuillu. Comment on en est arrivé là ? Aucune idée, je suis réveillée depuis seulement une dizaine de minutes et le capitaine était déjà idolâtré à ce moment-là. D'après ce que j'ai compris les indigènes qui nous ont capturés sont persuadés que le Roux est la réincarnation d'une de leur divinité. Je ne l'ai compris que parce qu'ils se prosternent, leur langue m'est complètement inconnue.

Bref, nous sommes dans une position légèrement complexe. Déjà nous ne pouvons pas parler avec Shanks qui est bien trop loin et entouré de fidèles. Ensuite nous sommes désarmés et je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de nous. A priori le capitaine est globalement tranquille, en tant que divinité, mais rien n'est moins sûr pour le second et moi. Quoi que, ces indigènes pourraient être de ceux qui brûlent leurs divinités pour libérer leurs âmes. Dans ce cas le Roux est vraiment mal.

 **\- Dis Ben.**

 **\- Quoi encore ?**

 **\- Tu crois qu'ils vont brûler le capitaine parce qu'ils pensent que c'est un dieu qui a besoin d'être libéré de son corps ?**

Le second me fixe comme si c'était la chose la plus intelligente que j'ai dit depuis qu'on se connait. Réflexion faite c'est sûrement le cas, mais par principe je préfère dire que ça ne l'est pas. Il jette un œil au roux qui profite de son bain de foule sans se douter de ce qui l'attend. Finalement il soupire et ajoute une petite phrase dans un souffle.

 **\- Vous faites vraiment la paire…**

En temps normal je me serais insurgée contre le fait qu'il ose dire que le capitaine et moi ne sommes pas très utiles dans ce genre de situation mais la phrase me perturbe trop pour ça. Mon imagination part se faire des films sur une hypothétique vie de couple avec Shanks pendant que mon cœur commence à battre de façon anormale. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de dire ça comme ça ? Il n'aurait pas pu dire « vous êtes des boulets » tout simplement ?

Instinctivement mes yeux se porte sur le principal concerné qui reçoit en ce moment des offrandes diverses et variées. Allant de la simple statuette en bois aux objets plus technologiques, sûrement volés aux autres malchanceux qui ont posés le pied sur cette île avant nous, le Roux croule sous les cadeaux. Je rougis lorsque son regard croise le mien. Ben avait-il vraiment besoin de me déconcentrer maintenant ?

En parlant du second il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Il doit chercher un moyen de s'échapper d'ici avant le repas, dont nous sommes sans aucun doute le plat principal. Mais la solution n'est pas simple, les indigènes ont leurs dards empoisonnés. Si on pouvait contacter l'équipage, il suffirait d'une équipe de sauvetage. C'est ça !

 **\- Dis Ben.**

 **\- Oui ?** Soupire-t-il.

 **\- Tu as un escargophone ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non, sinon j'aurais contacté l'équipage !**

 **\- Ah...**

Retour au point de départ. Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? Avec Luffy ça aurait été « on fonce dans le tas » et c'est réglé. Ben ne foncerait jamais dans le tas sans plan. Mon cerveau frôlant la surchauffe, j'abandonne pour laisser tout le boulot au second. Après tout c'est censé être un des gars les plus intelligents de One Piece, il finira bien par trouver.

Mon regard retourne sur Shanks. Il observe désormais les offrandes avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Cherche-t-il un objet qui pourrait nous aider à fuir ? Aurait-il compris qu'il va brûler pour des croyances païennes ? Il sort une petite boule bleutée de la masse et l'agite dans ma direction. J'ai rien dit, il s'amuse encore dans son rôle de dieu… Malgré ce constat désolant mon cœur continue de frapper ma cage thoracique à un rythme élevé. Quand est-ce que ça va enfin s'arrêter ?

Un coup sur mon épaule me change les idées. Ben à l'air d'avoir un plan. Enfin ! Je me rapproche pour la discrétion mais ça ne sert à rien puisque nos ravisseurs ne comprennent pas un traitre mot de notre langue.

 **\- J'ai une idée,** commence-t-il **, attire leur attention.**

 **\- Pourquoi moi ?**

 **\- Parce que tu as un don pour ça !**

Sourire moqueur, le retour ! Je lui fais comprendre que je ne lui pardonnerai pas facilement par une moue boudeuse, néanmoins j'obéis quand même. Que faire pour attirer toute l'attention sur moi alors qu'un dieu est présent ? Hum... Attire l'attention du dieu et tu as celle des fidèles, je suis un génie !

 **\- Shanks !**

Mon cri est assez fort pour arriver jusqu'à lui, il tourne la tête dans ma direction. Il sourit comme à son habitude tandis qu'il agite toujours sa petite boule bleue.

 **\- Je vois rien d'ici, c'est quoi ton machin ?**

 **\- Un…er…nal…se.**

Ok, je ne comprends toujours rien. En revanche les païens me fixent tous. J'espère que le plan du second va marcher sinon je sens que je serais la première à passer au barbecue. Je continue la diversion en mimant que je n'entends rien. Le Roux tente à deux autres reprises de crier par-dessus la foule mais celle-ci se fait plus bruyante. On dirait qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on communique.

J'arrête donc la conversation en priant pour que la diversion ait suffit à Ben. Le second qui… n'est plus dans la cage. Le traitre, il m'a abandonné ! Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas la seule à avoir remarqué ce fait, les indigènes commencent à s'énerver et crient comme des singes. Ça sent pas bon pour moi cette histoire. En effet, un garde vient me faire sortir et couper les cordes que j'ai aux chevilles. Il me traîne jusqu'à la place centrale, juste en face du capitaine qui ne comprend toujours pas ce qui va se passer.

Le bûcher se prépare à une vitesse affolante pendant que le Roux réalise ce qu'il va advenir de moi. Je suis en panique totale, j'ai lu quelque part que brûler vif était la pire douleur qui soit et je résiste très mal à la douleur. J'imagine déjà les pires scénarios, ma mort atroce, tous les regrets que j'aurais… J'aurais aimé dire à Ben que malgré son caractère insupportable je l'aime bien. A Yassop que je ne lui en veux pas de ne pas avoir voulu de moi comme élève, même moi je n'aurais pas voulu. A Lucky qu'il peut récupérer ma part du dîner s'il veut. A Eddy que c'est moi qui ait dit au capitaine que la réserve était ouverte. Et à Shanks que je le remercie pour toutes ses bêtises qui m'ont amenés à vivre plein d'aventures.

Le feu brûle vivement quand je finis mes adieux mentaux au monde de One Piece. J'espère que le Roux et son second arriveront quand même à fuir. On me pousse vers l'avant, vers le feu. Automatiquement mes yeux croisent ceux, paniqués, de mon capitaine. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me manquer plus que les autres si ma mort ici me ramène dans mon monde d'origine. Dans un dernier effort je détourne les yeux pour essayer de fuir. Je suis facilement maîtrisée, je n'ai plus d'échappatoire. J'entends Shanks tenter de venir me sauver et je sens son Haki commencer à se déployer.

Un coup de feu coupe tout le monde dans son élan. Je profite de l'inattention des gardes pour m'éloigner de ma mort certaine et m'approcher discrètement du capitaine. Finalement le second ne m'a pas abandonné ! Il menace tous les indigènes avec nos armes qu'il a dû retrouver durant sa fuite. Le Roux me rejoint en bas de son piédestal, il a l'air un peu énervé. Mais là on n'a pas le temps pour une crise de nerfs. Je le coupe avant qu'il ne parle.

 **\- Pour les réclamations c'est plus tard, on doit rejoindre Ben et fuir.**

Il se contente d'hocher la tête sans que son humeur s'améliore. S'il lui faut des fidèles pour être de bonne humeur il risque de passer sa vie à bouder. En contournant la foule nous arrivons à côté du second sans se faire repérer. Après s'être assuré que nous étions tous les deux présents, il nous ordonne la retraite. C'est à se demander qui est le capitaine dans cette histoire.

Nous commençons par nous éloigner à reculons afin de surveiller les indigènes, ces derniers osent à peine respirer. Puis arrivé à la lisière de la jungle, nous nous retournons pour courir le plus loin possible. Personnellement je repousse les limites de mon endurance pour braver la végétation. Courir dans un endroit envahit par les plantes est vraiment compliqué, il faut les écarter sans perdre le rythme. A aucun moment je n'entends de bruit de poursuite, mais cette fois j'ai retenu la leçon : ne pas me fier à mon intuition.

Nous nous arrêtons en arrivant sur une falaise. Je m'étale lamentablement par terre en reprenant mon souffle. Plus jamais je ne réclamerai de mettre le pied sur une île inconnue, c'est bien trop dangereux. En parlant de danger le capitaine me fixe avec un de ses regards les plus énervés. J'ignore si les battements effrénés de mon cœur sont encore de sa faute ou de celle de la course mais ça ne m'aide pas à rester calme.

 **\- Tu es complètement folle !?**

Explosion imminente, c'est contre moi qu'il est en colère. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

 **\- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !**

Ah ! C'est donc ça ! Je ne suis pas passée loin mais je suis toujours en vie. De tout façon je ne risquais rien avec eux deux.

 **\- C'était juste une diversion ! En plus il n'est rien arrivé, tu étais là avec Ben. Je ne risquais rien !**

 **\- C'est ta vie, ne joue pas avec si facilement !**

 **\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?** M'énerve-je. **J'étais morte de trouille ! Mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que vous faire confiance ! ça te va ?**

Il ne répond pas. Il a l'air plus calme, il soupire avant de venir poser sa main sur ma tête. Je suppose que ça veut dire que je suis pardonnée. Par contre les battements de mon cœur accélèrent un peu, ça va finir par s'entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la jungle.

 **\- Tu m'as fait peur.** Ajoute-t-il.

Sans rien contrôler je rougis. La phrase de Ben tourne toujours en boucle dans ma tête et mon imagination s'en donne à cœur joie. Je détourne les yeux pour éviter d'aggraver mon cas. Soudain, l'objet inconnu qu'agitait Shanks me revient en mémoire.

\- **D'ailleurs c'était quoi l'objet que tu voulais me montrer ?**

\- **Oh, ça ! C'est un Éternal Pose.**

Il sort l'Éternal Pose et me le présente. Il porte le nom de Sabaody, notre destination. C'est super !

\- **C'est incroyable d'avoir trouvé ça ici !**

\- **C'est vrai.**

Il semble assez fier de lui. Je détourne une nouvelle fois les yeux et ils tombent sur Ben. Le second réfléchit en regardant l'horizon, on doit s'être perdu sur l'île dans notre fuite. Je vais me poster à côté de lui afin d'en apprendre un peu plus.

 **\- On est perdu ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment,** commence-t-il **, je sais comment retourner à la plage mais on devra repasser par la jungle.**

Cette idée ne m'enchante pas tellement mais si Ben la propose c'est que c'est sûrement la seule. Après une courte concertation on est repartis. Nous nous déplaçons en file indienne, je suis au milieu pour être protégée facilement si besoin. La progression est lente et épuisante, surveiller chaque buisson comme un ennemi potentiel est très prenant. Il nous faut environ une heure à ce rythme pour rallier la plage.

Quand j'aperçois à nouveau le sable, il me faut des trésors de volonté pour ne pas courir me jeter dedans. La barque n'a pas bougée, nous sommes rapidement à l'intérieur. Le trajet du retour est caractérisé par un silence très gênant. Je n'ose plus adresser la parole au Roux à cause des battements désordonnés de mon cœur, le second ne fait aucun effort pour meubler le silence et Shanks à l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

Je soupire presque de soulagement en arrivant au Red Force. Ben remonte le premier afin de retourner à des activités plus calme que la course poursuite. Le capitaine passe après lui, il n'a toujours pas reparlé et ça commence vraiment à m'inquiéter, d'habitude il est sans arrêt de bonne humeur. Enfin c'est mon tour de remonter, je suis soulagée d'être de retour, la journée aura été forte en émotions.

Après un passage obligé par l'infirmerie ainsi qu'un résumé des évènements pour chaque membre d'équipage, je me retrouve à errer comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire en attendant le repas. En temps normal je serais allée voir le capitaine à la barre, ne serait-ce que pour sa présence agréable. Mais en ce moment je ne peux plus passer une seconde près de lui sans que mon cœur ne se mette à battre frénétiquement.

Je repense à son manque de sourire des dernières heures. J'ai comme l'impression que tout ça est de ma faute. J'arrive près des hublots de la proue, mon endroit préféré pour réfléchir. Mais cette culpabilité tenace m'empêche de repenser tranquillement à la journée complètement dingue que je viens de passer. Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire, m'assurer qu'il retrouve le sourire. Je fais donc demi-tour, direction le pont !

Le capitaine est à la barre comme toujours, son célèbre sourire est en effet aux abonnés absents. Je vais me poster à ses côtés pendant que mon cœur reprend sa danse de la joie. Si j'avais le fruit du démon de Brook je me débarrasserais de cet organe fou. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je me contente de faire avec. Le Roux ne me remarque pas directement, je suis obligée de lui tapoter l'épaule pour qu'il se tourne vers moi.

 **\- C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

Ça s'appelle du déni, enfin bon je ne suis pas là pour lui faire un cours de psychologie non plus.

 **\- C'est ça je vais te croire !** Il a l'air un peu surpris. **Le Shanks que je connais passe son temps à sourire, même quand la situation est tout sauf drôle ! Où est-ce qu'il est passé ce Shanks ?**

Il me fixe étrangement quelques temps. Je manque un battement quand son sourire revient. Mon visage est en surchauffe et mon cœur s'affole. Je crois que je suis au bord de la crise cardiaque. Foutu cœur !

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Portgas D Kana : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Se mettre dans le pétrin c'est ce que Sarah fait le mieux ;)**

 **j'ai fait une erreur dans le chapitre 10, l'Éternal Pose n'indique pas Sabaody mais l'île des Hommes Poissons (Merci à Ic'ilver de me l'avoir fait remarquer)**

 **Je vous présente le chapitre 11, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Ça fait deux jours que nous avons quitté l'île. Deux jours que j'évite Shanks comme la peste à cause de mon foutu cœur. Deux jours que je m'enfuis des pièces quand il y entre. Deux jours que je change de direction quand je le croise. Deux jours qu'il essaie de me parler sans succès. Enfin bref, deux jours très compliqués. Eviter quelqu'un dans son propre bateau lorsqu'il vous cherche c'est un vrai défi. En tout cas pour l'instant je m'en sors, au prix de mes entraînements.

Aujourd'hui encore je ne peux pas mettre un pied dans la salle d'entraînement, il m'attend là-bas. J'ai bien faillis me faire avoir par une de ses embuscades hier et il n'est pas question de recommencer. Entre la surprise et sa présence j'ai cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma cage thoracique. A la place je vais me cacher en cuisine, il a interdiction d'y aller c'est donc l'endroit le plus tranquille. Tranquille, si on ne fait pas attention à Eddy qui me harcèle afin de savoir pourquoi j'évite son idole et capitaine.

Rien que d'y penser ça me donne la migraine, mais je ne peux pas aller à l'infirmerie non plus. Le doc n'est pas vraiment mon ami, ça ne le gênerait pas de me livrer au capitaine. Sinon il me reste les hublots de la proue. Personne n'est encore au courant que c'est un de mes endroits préférés, d'ailleurs c'est parce que je préfèrerais que ça reste le cas, que je n'y vais plus. Ma cabine n'étant pas un endroit sûr, je me souviens très bien de la façon dont le capitaine a déjà forcé la porte, ma seule option est la cuisine.

Je viens justement d'y arriver. Le cuistot n'est pas présent, quelle chance ! Ça promet un sacré retour de bâton mais pour l'instant je ne m'en soucie pas. J'ai vraiment trop faim ! Depuis que je fuis le capitaine j'attends que tout le monde ait quitté le réfectoire pour aller manger, et quand certains trouvent drôle de rester jusqu'à 11h, je le vis mal. Je me sers mon petit-déjeuner et mon déjeuner en même temps. Lorsque l'équipage viendra manger à midi, je serais partie me cacher ailleurs, loin de préférence.

J'enfourne mon sandwich dans ma bouche. Mes compétences culinaires limitées ne me permettent pas de préparer autre chose, si le cuisinier était là j'aurais mieux mangé. Tant pis, ça ne va pas me tuer. Tandis que je mâche contentieusement je réfléchis à l'endroit où je vais m'établir cette après-midi. Le transfert avant le repas est le moment le plus dangereux. Nous sommes tous les deux dans les couloirs et j'ai des risques de le croiser à chaque intersection. Il faut donc que j'ai un ou deux plans de secours.

J'ai décidé de passer l'après-midi dans les cales, il ne viendra sûrement pas me chercher dedans. Je sais qu'il y a plus d'un chemin pour rejoindre la trappe qui y mène. Prendre les chemins qui passe le plus loin possible de la salle d'entraînement me semble une bonne idée, j'en sélectionne quand même deux autres au cas où. Armée de mon repas et d'un plan du bateau, sans quoi je ne pourrais rien faire, je suis prête à partir.

Je m'aventure dans les couloirs en jetant des coups d'œil partout, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Heureusement pour moi, la majorité de l'équipage est sur le pont à cette heure-ci. Je prends trois autres embranchements avant de commencer à entendre du bruit droit devant moi. C'est le moment de passer au plan B. Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour lorsque je commence à entendre du bruit de l'autre côté. Je suis cernée ! En panique totale j'observe toutes les échappatoires que m'offre le couloir. Il n'y a que deux portes, une à droite et une à gauche. En priant pour que ce ne soit pas la destination des personnes qui s'approchent, je m'engouffre dans la pièce de droite.

Je referme la porte avant de m'adosser contre. Je soupire puis observe un peu mon environnement. Au lit qui trône au centre de la pièce je devine que je suis dans la cabine personnelle d'un membre de l'équipage important. A part le capitaine, le second et moi, je ne sais pas qui a une cabine personnelle. Mon inspection continue par un bureau tellement poussiéreux qu'on dirait qu'il n'a jamais servi. Quelqu'un qui ne bosse pas la paperasse, je commence à avoir une idée de l'identité de l'habitant et j'espère vraiment me tromper. Mon regard passe ensuite à un mur couvert d'avis de recherche de tout l'équipage. Le mien aussi est présent, on voit clairement qu'il a été posé là en dernier, il est un peu au-dessus des autres.

Perdue dans ma contemplation j'avais oublié les personnes qui arrivent dans le couloir. Les pas s'arrêtent devant la porte et je cours me réfugier sous le lit. Je passe tout juste, j'ai pas intérêt à grossir. Je suis grandement cachée par la couette qui retombe autour du sommier, mais je peux toujours voir la porte. Je prie tous les dieux possibles et imaginables que les inconnus n'aient pas l'idée de venir ici. Les voix résonnent dans le couloir et la pièce où je suis.

 **\- Tu l'as retrouvée ?**

 **\- Non aucune trace, une fille si petite ça peut se cacher partout.**

Je reconnais les voix de Shanks et Ben. D'ailleurs le second n'en rate pas une pour se moquer de moi. Si ma présence ici ne devait pas rester secrète je lui dirais bien ce que je pense de sa discrimination sur la taille. A la place je rage en silence alors que mon cœur semble se réveiller à l'entente de la voix du Roux.

 **\- Tu es tellement déprimé que tu retournes dans ta cabine ?** Demande Ben.

 **\- Non j'ai juste oublié mon escargophone, tu sais pour être prévenu si quelqu'un la voit.**

 **\- Une chasse à l'homme sur le bateau, on aura tout vu…** Se désole le second.

J'entends le capitaine rire puis soudainement la porte s'ouvre. C'est pas vrai ! J'essaie d'échapper à Shanks en me cachant sous son lit ! C'est tellement pitoyable… Mais ce n'est pas le moment de se lamenter. Mon capitaine passe à côté du lit pour aller récupérer son escargophone sur une table de nuit puis fait le même chemin en sens inverse. Je retiens mon souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte alors que mon cœur bat la chamade. Lorsque j'entends enfin les pas s'éloigner, je pousse mon plus gros soupir. J'ai eu chaud.

Je sors de ma cachette et me précipite dehors. J'arrive à la trappe en un rien de temps. J'entre me réfugier à l'intérieur, je vais enfin être en sécurité. L'endroit est humide mais je m'en accommode. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour être introuvable ! Je m'installe dans un coin plus sombre, entre deux caisses, vaut mieux quelques précautions supplémentaires. Quand je pense qu'il était si près de me trouver ! Je me rappelle aussi de sa conversation avec Ben. Je ne suis plus en sécurité nulle part, il a donné l'ordre de me retrouver.

Le temps parait particulièrement long au fond d'une cave humide quand on n'a pas d'occupation. Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort sur de longues périodes puis de temps à autre j'entends des pas et tous mes sens sont en alertes. Mais jusque-là personne n'est descendu, ils ne font que passer dans le couloir juste au-dessus de ma tête. Ma position devient inconfortable au fil du temps et je sens qu'il sera bientôt l'heure de quitter ma cachette pour aller me nourrir. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas encore eu l'idée de piéger le frigidaire.

Une éternité plus tard, je décide de sortir. J'entends peu de pas par ici et les derniers sont passés i peine quelques minutes, je suis globalement tranquille pour ce couloir. Je reste pourtant prudente, je sors la tête afin d'observer les alentours. Personne. C'est partit ! Je m'extirpe de la cale et referme soigneusement la trappe derrière moi. Selon mon plan pour éviter la cabine du capitaine et la salle d'entrainement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix.

Je prends le couloir de droite en avançant sur la pointe des pieds. Plusieurs fois j'entends des pas et me cache dans un recoin plus sombre, néanmoins les fois où les gens passent devant mes cachettes sont rares. C'est rassurée par ce constat que je continue ma progression. J'ai l'impression que la cuisine est à des kilomètres tellement le trajet est compliqué et épuisant. Lorsque j'y arrive enfin je suis si heureuse que j'en oublie toute mesure de sécurité et m'engouffre à l'intérieur.

Par chance la pièce est vide. Je vais me préparer mon deuxième encas de la journée, une tranche de pain pleine de chocolat. Je suis sur le point de croquer dedans quand je remarque un petit escargophone sur le plan de travail. Ce doit être celui d'Eddy, je pourrais lui voler pour être au courant des infos que détiennent les autres. Mais ça signifie aussi prendre le risque d'être repérable grâce à la sonnerie. Quel choix difficile ! Je sursaute quand l'objet se met à sonner. Un peu hésitante, je décroche sans parler. Immédiatement l'animal se met à crier.

 _ **\- Elle a été repérée près des cuisines, ne la laisse pas s'échapper.**_

La communication se coupe. Je suis repérée !? Il faut que je m'échappe avant qu'une horde de pirates débarque. Je sors en trombe, je m'élance dans les couloirs sans savoir où je vais. Je passe devant le nez de bon nombre des membres d'équipage, autant dire que question discrétion on repassera. Dans le Red Force c'est pire que l'anarchie. Tout le monde court dans tous les sens comme si j'avais sonné l'alerte. Au milieu de tout l'agitation je passerai presque inaperçue.

Enfin je serais passée inaperçue si je n'avais pas débarquée comme une furie devant le capitaine. Si je n'avais pas freiné des quatre fers avant de partir en courant dans le sens inverse. Maintenant le Roux me poursuit dans les couloirs du navire et je dois avouer que je perds du terrain. Je bifurque encore pour le semer mais je me prends un mur. Une impasse ! Shanks m'a suivi et m'empêche désormais de partir. Il se rapproche lentement, l'air un peu énervé pendant que mon cœur redevient complètement fou.

 **\- Sarah…** Sa voix est presque menaçante. **Pourquoi tu m'évites ?**

Il a dit la fin de sa phrase avec sa voix de gamin. Je ne peux clairement pas démentir après le bazar que j'ai créé en fuyant. Mais je ne peux pas non plus lui dire que je suis à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque à chaque fois que je le vois ! Il me faut un mensonge plus crédible que le dernier.

 **\- Je…** Je dois reprendre mon souffle pour continuer. **Je crois que je couve un rhume et je ne veux pas te contaminer.**

 **\- Depuis deux jours ?** S'étonne-t-il.

 **\- Oui, depuis deux jours.**

 **\- Et tu n'es pas allé voir le doc ?**

 **\- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas trop…**

 **\- Quand tu es malade tu dois aller le voir, c'est tout !**

Sur ces mots, il me saisit le bras et me traîne jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je sens mes joues chauffer brusquement. Ça va devenir une habitude ! Il me lâche pour ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie et j'ai comme un regret. Je vais m'asseoir sagement sur une chaise tandis que le capitaine va chercher le docteur. Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime. Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre nous à ce point ? Pourquoi je me sens si bizarre en sa présence ? Mon imagination florissante a bien une idée mais je la repousse au fin fond de mon esprit.

Finalement le doc arrive, vraisemblablement pas très heureux de me voir. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il ne m'aime pas. Il vire le Roux pour m'examiner en paix et je le remercie. Il ne répond même pas, l'état de notre relation est déplorable. C'est dingue de ne pas pouvoir me supporter sans me connaître. Au final la consultation se passe dans le silence le plus complet. Quand il conclut que je vais parfaitement bien, il me vire à mon tour. Il me balance sur Shanks sans aucune délicatesse, et mon cœur commence des tours de grand huit.

 **\- Elle va bien.**

Et la porte se referme, qu'elle amabilité ! Je me demande ce qu'il fait dans un équipage aussi convivial. Peu importe ce docteur associable, je suis encore collée au capitaine. Je m'éloigne un peu brusquement et le Roux s'étonne de mon comportement. Je suis rouge comme une tomate ça devrait lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, non ? Visiblement non puisqu'il ne parait pas comprendre. Tant pis, il sait ce qu'il voulait savoir.

 **\- C'est bien tu n'es pas malade donc tu ne seras plus obligée de me fuir !**

Qu'est-ce que je suis censée répondre à ça ? En fin de compte il n'attend pas de réponse, il me reprend le bras pour me traîner à sa suite. Je devine facilement que notre destination est le pont. Il s'arrête plusieurs fois afin de dire à certains membres d'équipage que je ne suis plus en fuite et qu'ils peuvent retourner à leurs activités. Au passage les hommes me jettent un œil, je vois bien qu'ils répriment un rire. C'est sûr que se faire balader dans tout le navire par le capitaine n'est pas une situation commune.

Nous arrivons enfin à l'air libre et je suis forcée de reconnaître que ça fait du bien après deux jours à l'intérieur. Le Roux m'emmène jusqu'à la barre et m'installe sur la balustrade face à lui. Il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne peut pas passer beaucoup de temps fâché contre moi. Je souris, au fond c'est mieux ainsi, je peux plus facilement ignorer un cœur fou qu'un capitaine comme lui.

Je reprends mes habitudes très rapidement. J'observe l'Éternal Pose d'un œil et l'horizon de l'autre. J'ai remarqué qu'en évitant de le regarder j'avais plus de chance de garder un rythme cardiaque normal. Nous croisons des dauphins géants que je me dépêche de commenter toujours en fuyant son regard. Il me répond joyeusement puis sa main se pose sur mes cheveux. Je fais l'erreur de lever les yeux vers lui. Il me fait un grand sourire qui me fait encore et toujours rater un battement. Je me suis fait avoir, je dois arrêter de me voiler la face.

J'aime Shanks le Roux.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 11. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour !**

 **Océ-chan** **: Tu permets que je t'appelles comme ça ? C'est un peu plus court que ton pseudo. Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Je suis contente que tu trouves que mon personnage n'est pas Mary-Sue, c'est à tout prix ce que je veux éviter ;)**

 **Changement de programme le prochain chapitre sortira jeudi, désolée.**

 **En tout cas merci de toutes les reviews enthousiastes et merci de continuer à lire ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 12

L'île de Sabaody est vraiment beaucoup plus impressionnante en vrai. Les arbres immenses et les bulles qui s'élèvent vers le ciel me laissent en totale admiration. Pourtant le Red Force n'a pas encore accosté, nous faisons route vers le groove 22 dans la zone de non-droit. Je suis sur le pont, penchée au-dessus de la rambarde pour mieux observer ce spectacle. D'ailleurs Shanks n'arrête pas de me dire de faire attention, d'après lui je vais tomber à l'eau.

En parlant du capitaine. Depuis que je me suis avoué que je l'aime, rien n'a évolué. Je n'ai pas assez de courage pour lui dire et prendre le risque de me faire rejeter. Je me contente donc de l'observer du coin de l'œil dès que j'en ai l'occasion et de rester en permanence près de lui. Mon cœur bat toujours aussi fort mais je suis habituée maintenant. Même si j'ai toujours un peu peur qu'il finisse par l'entendre. Enfin jusque-là ce n'est pas le cas et je me félicite qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Le rapprochement de la terre coupe court à mes pensées. Le bateau va accoster, en plus j'ai le droit d'aller sur l'île cette fois. Je suis comme un enfant en face de ses cadeaux de noël, je ne tiens plus en place. Par ailleurs Ben commence à en avoir marre, étant donné que ses soupirs sont de plus en plus nombreux. Personnellement ça m'amuse, je ne vais pas arrêter de sitôt, j'ai ma vengeance pour sa remarque sur ma taille. En vérité l'approche de l'archipel n'est pas la seule chose qui me met dans un état pareil. Je sais que le Roux va aller voir Silvers Rayleigh, et j'ai bien l'intention de le suivre. Bref, une belle journée en perspective.

Dès que le bateau est amarré, je saute à terre. Bien sûr je dois attendre le capitaine mais je peux au moins profiter de l'herbe. J'observe les bulles avec beaucoup d'intérêt, essayant parfois de les attraper sans grand succès. Ils prennent leur temps sur le Red Force, je serais tentée de croire qu'ils le font exprès. Finalement, je vois enfin Shanks venir vers moi. Un grand sourire s'épanouit aussitôt sur mon visage. Je ne peux plus m'en empêcher non plus, un effet secondaire plus ou moins encombrant. Une fois il m'a fait des reproches sur ma manie à aller me préparer des sandwiches à toute heure de la journée et j'ai souri tout du long comme une idiote, autant dire qu'il s'est inquiété pour ma santé mentale.

 **\- Prête ?**

 **\- Et comment !**

J'ai réussi, sans trop de mal, à négocier un passage par le Sabaody Park. Shanks ne me refuse pas grand-chose en règle générale, c'est Ben le plus dur à convaincre à chaque fois. Mais comme son capitaine voulait y aller aussi, il n'a pas pu dire non très longtemps. Nous prenons donc la direction des grooves touristiques. Le trajet nous sert à énoncer toutes les attractions que nous voudrions tester. En fait quasiment toutes les attractions y passent. Je suis vraiment heureuse que le second ne nous accompagne pas. Passer du temps seule avec le Roux est impossible sur le bateau.

 **\- C'est là !** M'indique-t-il en désignant l'entrée.

Une entrée très colorée au passage, on dirait la façade d'un château. Derrière on aperçoit sans mal les diverses attractions. Sans perdre une seconde je saisis la main de Shanks pour le traîner à l'intérieur. En fait il me suit plus que je ne le traîne, je n'ai certainement pas assez de force pour ça. Je décide de commencer par le grand huit. C'est mon attraction préférée. Le Roux ne s'y oppose pas alors nous montons à l'intérieur.

Nous passons ainsi 3 bonnes heures à faire le tour de nos attractions préférées avant que mon estomac ne rappelle bruyamment sa présence. Si la situation fait bien rire mon capitaine, ce n'est pas mon cas. J'essaie par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de lui donner la meilleure image de moi et il faut que mon stupide estomac vienne tout gâcher ! Malgré ça, je ne refuse pas la glace qu'il me propose. Il faudrait que je sois folle pour dire non !

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?** Me demande-t-il.

 **\- Chocolat !**

Avec son sourire habituel, il va chercher les deux glaces. Je dévore la mienne dès qu'il me la donne. De son côté il semble un peu moins enthousiaste. Cette attitude m'étonne, il ne va pas me refaire le coup de la déprime !

 **\- Qu'est-ce que qui ne va pas ?**

Il a l'air surpris de ma question. Il pensait sûrement que je ne le remarquerais pas. En même temps il ne doit pas savoir que je passe 80% de mon temps à le fixer.

 **\- C'est juste qu'on ne va pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps au parc, désolé…**

Encore son regard désolé ! Je déteste quand il fait cette tête-là, son sourire est tellement mieux.

 **\- Ça ne me gêne pas si c'est ce qui te dérange.**

Il est un peu surpris mais je vois aussi dans ses yeux qu'il est rassuré. Je suis trop contente qu'il se soucie de moi. Je sais que je me réjouis pour un rien mais je ne le maîtrise pas, j'ai l'impression de réagir comme une enfant en sa présence. Ou une droguée, c'est à voir.

 **\- En fait je suis plutôt pressé de rencontrer l'ancien second du Roi des pirates.** Commence-je. **Je suis sûre qu'il a des tas d'anecdotes sur toi !**

 **\- Je vais le surveiller, pas question qu'il me fasse de la mauvaise pub !**

Je ris à l'idée d'entendre des histoires sur la vie de Shanks à bord de l'Oro Jackson. Je suis aussi curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur le Roi des pirates, les souvenirs de son second doivent être une bonne mine d'informations. Nous reprenons donc le chemin sur une note joyeuse. Il m'a parlé du bar d'une amie du « Seigneur des Ténèbres », je me doute bien qu'il s'agit du Rip-Off Bar de Shakky. Ce dernier est situé dans le groove 13, pas trop loin.

Le bâtiment est entièrement en pierres et à un toit vert en forme de boule que je trouve sympa. Rien à voir avec le bar de Makino ! J'aurais bien voulu bosser ici, si je n'avais pas atterris à Fuchsia mais je suis sûre que j'aurais été payée une misère, si j'avais été payée… Peu importe, maintenant je suis dans l'équipage du Roux et je ne suis pas prête de le quitter ! Nous entrons dans le bar qui est plutôt vide. Je me demande si c'est dû au fait qu'il soit encore tôt ou aux prix exorbitants qui sont pratiqués ici.

Toutefois l'homme que nous cherchons est présent, assit au comptoir, en face de la propriétaire. Il ne réagit pas à notre entrée, en même temps il ne nous voit pas, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Shakky. Elle nous observe un moment sans rien dire puis elle reporte son attention sur l'ancien second de Gol D Roger.

 **\- Je crois que c'est pour toi.**

Elle ne rajoute pas un mot et continue à fumer. Rayleigh se retourne tranquillement vers mon capitaine. Je passerai sur le fait qu'il m'a complètement snobé, il n'a pas vu le Roux depuis longtemps. Sans se presser il se lève afin de nous rejoindre, Shanks aussi s'avance un peu.

 **\- Ça fait un moment, petit !**

Petit ! L'entendre appeler mon capitaine ainsi me fais pouffer de rire, sous l'œil réprobateur de ce dernier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéresse enfin à moi. Il me détaille un instant pendant lequel je suis vraiment gênée. Il impose le respect et il me fait même un peu peur, sûrement parce qu'il est beaucoup plus puissant que les gens que j'ai pu croiser jusque-là.

 **\- Je ne me rappelle pas déjà avoir croisé cette jeune fille, tu ne nous présente pas Shanks ?**

 **\- Si bien sûr, c'est Sarah Bee, une nouvelle de mon équipage. Sarah, je te présente Silvers Rayleigh.**

Il m'adresse un sourire poli auquel je réponds avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il se passe vraiment des choses incroyables dans ma vie, mine de rien !

 **\- Une fille dans ton équipage ?** Je sens venir la remarque sexiste. **C'est ta copine ?**

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma salive. La délicatesse il connaît pas ? La réaction de mon capitaine est moins excessive mais je vois que la question ne le laisse pas de marbre. Je reprends mon souffle sous le regard amusé de l'ancien second. S'en suis un long blanc embarrassant durant lequel je n'ose pas regarder le Roux. Rayleigh hausse un sourcil en observant la scène qui doit être assez originale.

 **\- A moins que vous soyez en pause ou un truc du genre…**

Il n'a pas bientôt fini de me faire rougir comme une tomate avec ses questions déplacées ? Étant donné que Shanks semble dans l'incapacité de répondre aux énormités de son ancien supérieur, je prends la suite. Autant régler ça avant que ça ne dégénère.

 **\- Je fais partie de l'équipage c'est tout.**

Ma voix est étrangement calme comparée à mon moi intérieur qui crie que j'aurais dû en profiter pour le mettre au pied du mur. Je ne me connaissais pas aussi opportuniste, c'est dingue ce qu'on découvre sur soi en vivant dans un monde parallèle et en tombant amoureuse de son capitaine ! J'ose enfin regarder de nouveau ledit capitaine. Une ombre fugace passe sur son visage, mais je crois l'avoir rêvée puisque la seconde suivante il m'offre un sourire. Ça fait mal… Le voir sourire à l'idée qu'on ne soit pas en couple est presque pire que prononcer cette horrible phrase.

 **\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger,** commence Rayleigh **, mais je pense que vous êtes venus me voir pour une raison bien précise.**

 **\- Tu es perspicace, comme toujours, je viens pour le revêtement de mon bateau.**

Et ils partent s'installer dans un coin de la salle pour parler affaire tranquillement. Quelle gentillesse ! Je n'ai rien à faire alors je m'assois au bar, en pensant au capitaine. A croire que je ne peux plus penser à autre chose ! A vrai dire avec la conversation que l'on vient d'avoir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres je vois mal comment je pourrais penser à autre chose. J'espérais secrètement qu'il dise que nous sommes un couple, mais ça c'est mon côté romantique qui ressort. J'aurais jamais dû regarder autant de film à l'eau de rose, ça m'a ramollit le cerveau.

Je sors de mes pensées au moment où les deux hommes se lèvent et me rejoignent. Shanks me fait signe de le suivre et il sort de la bâtisse avec Rayleigh. J'obéis immédiatement, d'ailleurs je suis presque obligée de courir pour les rattraper tellement leurs foulées sont grandes. Grâce à mon niveau de sport exceptionnellement bas, j'halète comme après la course poursuite avec les indigènes quand on arrive enfin au Red Force. C'est le moment que choisit mon capitaine pour m'expliquer la suite des évènements, mauvais moment bien sûr puisque je suis épuisée, énervée et par extension cynique à souhait.

 **\- Silvers va s'occuper du revêtement du bateau, pendant ce temps on reste à quai.**

 **\- Non…** Je reprends mon souffle **… sans blague ?**

Ma réponse fait hausser un sourcil au vieil homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si surprenant ? Je ne me suis pas engagée dans la piraterie parce que je suis un petit ange tombé du ciel ! Enfin tombé du ciel, oui, mais petit ange, non ! Je pense que c'est surtout mon manque de respect à mon capitaine qui le surprend. Cependant en ce moment je ne suis pas d'humeur. C'est plutôt eux qui devraient avoir honte de m'avoir fait courir ! Pour démontrer ma mauvaise humeur je remonte sur le bateau sans un mot de plus. Tant pis pour les anecdotes à propos de Shanks, je trouverai un autre moyen d'en avoir.

Je vais dans la salle d'entraînement sans perdre de temps. Je me saisis de mon pistolet favoris puis le pointe sur ma cible. Elle est maintenant bien plus trouée qu'à mes débuts, je me suis améliorée même si Ben n'y croyait pas trop au début. Le premier coup de feu qui résonne dans la pièce vide me détend. J'imagine sur la cible cet horrible moment au bar où j'ai dit que je ne sortais pas avec le Roux, ce moment où il a souri pour toute réponse. J'ai besoin de me défouler, la deuxième balle va se planter dans un des cercles centraux. Sans réfléchir je tire les suivantes presque aussi bien. La dernière atteint le centre.

C'est seulement quand je reconnecte mes neurones que je me rends compte de l'exploit. Il faut à tout prix que je montre ça à Ben, ça lui fera les pieds ! Et Shanks aussi doit le savoir, il va être fier de moi ! Sans perdre une seconde à penser que je suis censée en vouloir au Roux, je remonte sur le pont. Rayleigh est déjà au boulot avec l'aide de membres d'équipage, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je viens de repérer Ben à une dizaine de mètres de moi. J'arrive à côté de lui à une vitesse plutôt surprenante pour moi et il ne manque pas de le remarquer.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te rends si heureuse ?**

J'ignore la méfiance dans sa voix. Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi il me traite comme si j'avais fait un mauvais coup mais c'est son problème, pas le mien.

 **\- J'ai touché le centre de la cible !**

Il me fixe surpris. Il avait donc si peu confiance en moi… C'est tout de même un peu démoralisant. Je profite de sa réaction pour lui servir mon regard le plus hautain. J'ai ma vengeance ! Il reste abasourdit quelques minutes de plus puis il se reprend brusquement. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas me laisser la victoire si facilement.

 **\- C'est bien mais c'était peut-être un coup de chance, tu devrais continuer de t'entraîner au lieu de venir pour qu'on te jette des fleurs.**

 **\- T'es vraiment insupportable, Shanks, lui, il me félicitera !**

Fière de ma répartie, je tourne les talons prête à aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mon capitaine. Malheureusement je suis coupée dans mon élan par une phrase de Ben.

 **\- Tu l'aimes bien le capitaine.**

L'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat ça fait partie de la formation des seconds ou quoi ? Je me retourne vers lui les yeux écarquillés, question discrétion ce n'est pas encore ça. D'ailleurs il faut, comme par hasard, que Rayleigh passe à côté à ce moment et décide brusquement de recouvrir la rambarde juste à côté. C'est tellement peu crédible, néanmoins j'ai plus important pour le moment, Ben.

 **\- Je ne vois absolument pas ce qui te fait penser ça.**

Même si j'essaie d'avoir une voix neutre, je sens que je ne suis pas plus crédible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres à cet instant. Le second du Roux ricane.

 **\- Lorsque tu étais bourrée, tu n'as pas parlé que de tes histoires incroyables.**

Je me sens pâlir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? Intérieurement je remercie quand même Ben de ne pas parler de mon monde alors que le vieux écoute.

 **\- Vraiment ?** Je ne suis pas très rassurée.

 **\- Oui, tu as dit que j'étais un tyran…**

Ce n'est que ça ! Ouf, il m'a fait peur cet imbécile !

 **\- Et tu as tout naturellement rajouté que le capitaine est l'homme parfait comparé à moi. Je cite : « Il est trop beau et trop gentil pour que quiconque s'intéresse à toi ».**

Je sais que je suis actuellement plus pâle qu'un cadavre. Ça veut dire que Shanks sait que je m'intéresse à lui depuis longtemps ? Ou peut-être met-il cette phrase sur le compte de l'alcool ? Mon cerveau se transforme peu à peu en champ de bataille où les théories se confrontent. Tous les points de vus se défendent, je n'ai pas l'impression que le comportement du Roux à mon égard ait changé depuis cette nuit. En même temps je suis tellement obnubilée par mes propres réactions étranges envers mon capitaine pour penser aux siennes. Ben m'empêche de repenser plus longtemps aux dernières semaines.

 **\- J'en suis donc arrivé à la conclusion que tu aimes bien, voir beaucoup, Shanks.**

Il a cette horrible tête de vainqueur qui m'énerve toujours au plus haut point. C'est sûr qu'avec une telle affirmation il a toutes les chances d'avoir le dernier mot. Mais je suis son adversaire et il est grand temps que j'ai ma victoire !

 **\- Oui je l'aime, et alors ?**

Et alors ? Le principal concerné vient juste d'arriver à deux mètres sur ma droite. Et d'après sa tête je crois deviner qu'il a entendu la partie la plus intéressante de la conversation. Rayleigh ne se cache plus pour espionner et Ben rigole dans sa barbe inexistante. J'imagine facilement qu'en ce moment les cheveux du Roux sont bien pâles comparés à la teinte de mon visage. J'étais prête à tout sauf à une déclaration aussi pourrie, si on peut encore appeler ça une déclaration…

Je profite de son temps de réaction très long en cette occasion pour appliquer mon adage préféré : « Courage fuyons ! ». C'est sur cette belle pensée que je tourne les talons et commence à courir sans but précis. Rapidement j'entends mon capitaine m'héler et se mettre à ma poursuite mais je ne m'arrêterai pas. Je suis loin d'être courageuse et je ne suis toujours pas prête psychologiquement pour le râteau phénoménal qui va suivre. Les membres d'équipage se stoppent sur notre passage, eux aussi surpris de la tournure des évènements. Je fais deux tours du Red Force avant que sa voix ne résonne à nouveau derrière moi.

 **\- Sarah ! Arrête-toi !**

Il m'énerve à être aussi entêté, je vais finir par perdre avec mon point de côté !

 **\- Jamais !**

 **\- Tu ne crois pas que si je te poursuis c'est parce que tu m'intéresses ?**

Je me stoppe brutalement en réfléchissant, c'est pas bête son histoire ! Il me rejoint et se poste devant moi. En fait j'ai envie de reprendre mon footing, il peut dire ce qu'il veut je ne me sens pas rassurée pour autant.

 **\- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à Ben ?**

 **\- Non, c'est pour ça que je me suis mise à courir partout sur le bateau !**

Il m'envoie un regard sérieux. Ok, l'ironie ce sera pour plus tard. Je reprends donc ma phrase, version plus honnête.

 **\- Oui…**

Je baisse les yeux. Pourquoi ça fait si peur bon sang ? Ce ne sont que des mots comme les autres !

 **\- Sarah, regarde-moi.**

J'ai un sentiment de déjà-vu, la dernière fois qu'il a dit ça il a relevé ma tête et j'ai cru un instant qu'il allait m'embrasser. Pour éviter ce genre de situation très embarrassante pour moi je fais ce qu'il me dit. Ses yeux me fixent avec intensité, je me sens rougir un peu plus, si c'est encore possible. Soudainement j'ai un besoin irrépressible de parler.

 **\- Je sais que ça doit te paraître bizarre mais en fait je comprends pas trop ce qui m'a pris de le dire. J'ai bien compris le message dans le bar…**

 **\- Sarah…**

 **\- Mais ne t'en fait pas je vais pas t'embêter avec…**

Ses lèvres, les miennes, j'ai du mal à faire la connexion entre tous mes neurones. Il a trouvé la manière la plus efficace de me faire taire, malheureusement c'est aussi la meilleure pour me rendre cardiaque. Mon cœur s'emballe tandis que je profite de l'instant. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, il faut toujours profiter de l'instant présent. Lorsqu'il relâche mes lèvres je regrette vraiment. Je lui envoie un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre ce que j'en pense et il me répond par un sourire. Il ne sait faire que ça ma parole !

 **\- Sarah, je pensais avoir été clair.**

 **\- A quel moment exactement ?**

Je ne vais pas lui faciliter la tâche non plus, j'en ai bavé depuis que je suis sur son bateau. Il ne perd pas son sourire malgré un petit soupir.

 **\- Quand j'ai dit que je m'intéresse vraiment à toi.**

Lui aussi à peur des mots, je le comprends tellement. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire sans mon consentement. Je ne peux clairement pas rester de marbre face à cette déclaration déguisée. Mes bras s'enroulent d'eux même autour de Shanks. Je suis si heureuse que même le terme « euphorie » ne peut plus décrire mon état. Combien de fois ais-je rêvé de cette scène ? Mon cœur refait un bon alors que mon capitaine s'apprête à m'embrasser une seconde fois.

Mais au lieu de l'embrasser aussi, je fais un bond d'un mètre en arrière. Le Roux reste interdit jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'ancien second de Roger à côté de lui. C'est qu'il peut être discret quand il le veut, le vieux ! Toutefois je me serais bien passée de sa présence en ce moment. Il nous sert un grand sourire absolument pas gêné puis s'adresse à nous.

 **\- Je suppose que maintenant vous êtes vraiment un couple ?**

 **\- Oui.**

La réponse immédiate de Shanks augmente mon sourire de base. Finalement j'ai un peu de chance dans ce monde incroyable ! Rayleigh, content d'avoir sa réponse, nous salue d'une main et commence à partir. Je réagis au quart de tour, je vais déposer un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Shanks puis court après le vieil homme. Il me faut absolument ses anecdotes maintenant !

* * *

 **Mon chapitre le plus long ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut !**

 **Boadicee : Pas besoin de t'excuser, ça me fait plaisir que tu laisses une review et que tu aimes ma fic !**

 **Océ-chan : Ravie que la scène entre Ben et Sarah t'ait fait rire ! Pour les anecdotes j'en ai mit, en espérant que ça te plaise :)**

 **14th allen : Je sais pas si je dois être heureuse de tes reviews ou culpabiliser pour t'avoir tuer avec ma fic ! X) Pour l'épisode où elle se cache sous le lit, la deuxième fois qu'elle le dit, elle constate simplement le côté pathétique de la situation :)**

 **Portgas D Kana : Il va se passer quoi ? Tu le sauras en lisant ;) **

* * *

Chapitre 13

 **\- Et alors il l'a regardé, choqué, et il a demandé : « C'est pour moi ? ». Roger a éclaté de rire et a répondu : « Oui gamin ! ». On aurait dit qu'il avait des étoiles dans les yeux ! Il a pris le chapeau et il est directement allé se vanter devant Baggy !**

 **\- J'imagine bien !**

J'ai réussi à avoir les anecdotes, j'ai dû attendre que Rayleigh finisse le travail d'aujourd'hui pour ça, mais ça vaut le coup. Je viens d'entendre l'histoire de Roger qui offre son chapeau de paille à Shanks. Une histoire sympa où mon capitaine est décrit comme un gamin. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé, sauf quand il se met en colère. D'ailleurs, il est à côté de moi depuis le début. Il passe son temps à reprendre les anecdotes du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour se donner un meilleur rôle. Et moi je me contente de rigoler des deux versions de l'histoire.

 **\- En parlant du chapeau, où est-il ?**

Question fatidique ! Je me rappelle avoir entendu parler de cette scène dans le manga. Shanks qui explique à Rayleigh qui l'a passé à un gamin inconnu de Fuchsia, je me demande quelle tête va faire l'ancien second de Roger. Il sera sans doute surpris que mon capitaine ait confié un tel cadeau à un enfant. Le Roux semble chercher ses mots sous mon regard curieux. Je vais enfin assister à une scène importante du manga !

 **\- Je l'ai passé à un gamin de Fuchsia.**

La tête de Rayleigh à cet instant vaut presque le One Piece. Si sa mâchoire pouvait se décrocher pour tomber au sol, elle serait déjà 6 pieds sous terre. C'est vrai que selon ses souvenirs, le chapeau était très important pour Shanks en plus d'être un des rares objets ayant appartenu au Roi des pirates. L'ancien second va protester quand mon capitaine reprend la parole.

 **\- Il y a quelque chose chez ce gosse qui me fait penser à Roger. Je lui ai dit de me le rapporter lorsqu'il sera devenu un grand pirate, je sens que ce petit ira loin !**

Le vieil homme réfléchit aux paroles du Roux. Il a l'air perplexe, je suis sûre qu'il se demande si c'est une bonne idée. Après une longue minute de silence, il lâche un soupir.

 **\- Il te fait penser à Roger ? Nous verrons ça un jour, si tu as raison.**

Shanks semble soudain prit d'un doute. Il tourne son regard vers moi, l'air de me demander s'il a raison. Il oublie que j'ai été très claire sur le sujet, je ne parle pas du futur. Je lui adresse donc un magnifique sourire hypocrite doublé d'un haussement d'épaules. Comprenant que ça risque d'être compliqué il me supplie de ses yeux. Je suis à deux doigts de craquer et il le sait. Finalement je détourne les yeux pour ne pas céder. Je ne me ferai pas avoir par les sentiments ! Un rire me fait tourner la tête vers Rayleigh.

 **\- Tu n'as pas de chance gamine, il est très têtu ! C'est sûrement ce qui lui a permis d'aller aussi loin mais ça doit être dur à vivre !**

 **\- J'en sais quelque chose ! S'il n'était pas aussi têtu, je ne serais pas là !**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Demande-t-il intrigué. **Et pourquoi ?**

C'est désormais mon tour de sortir ma petite histoire du placard. Je lui raconte comment nous nous sommes rencontrés au bar de Makino. L'entrée en matière délicate de Ben à cause de mon mensonge. Je passe la partie chute libre, je ne veux pas encore une fois attirer une trop grande curiosité. Je lui parle de la semaine horrible d'interrogatoire quotidien à Fuchsia, sous les protestations de mon capitaine qui affirme ne jamais avoir été insupportable. J'enchaine sur mon kidnapping qui fait tellement rire le Seigneur des Ténèbres que je dois faire une pause de 5 minutes pour qu'il se calme.

Je continue sur l'épisode tragique des vêtements oubliés et ma crise de nerfs quand je l'ai appris. Puis sur la sortie à Loguetown qui a fini en fusillade. J'explique mon envie d'apprendre à me battre et le refus catégorique du sniper. J'élude la soirée avec Mihawk, ce n'est pas à moi de parler des fréquentations du Roux. Au moment de parler de mon affreux avis de recherche je vais chercher l'affiche. Il y en a une dans le réfectoire, pas besoin d'aller subtiliser celle qui est dans la chambre de Shanks.

L'ancien second éclate de rire face à l'image peu reluisante que je lui passe. J'encaisse sans un mot pour reprendre mon récit au plus vite. Je ne parle pas du moment avec mon capitaine à l'arrière du bateau, ni de la soirée et encore moins de mes révélations du lendemain. Je recommence l'histoire sur le Roux me demandant si je veux faire partie de l'équipage et ma réponse enthousiaste. Je conte ma première bataille, ma blessure et ma résistance inexistante au Haki. Puis j'enchaine sur les récents évènements, l'île des sauvages où Shanks était un dieu et enfin la chasse à l'homme dans le bateau.

Quand je finis Rayleigh est plié de rire. Épique, mon aventure ? Jamais ! Le plus impressionnant dans tout ça est que j'ai pu survivre jusqu'ici sur Grand Line malgré ma capacité incroyable à m'attirer des ennuis. Mon capitaine aussi rigole. Je dois reconnaitre que mit bout à bout, tous les éléments de mon histoire ressemblent à une énorme farce. Finalement j'éclate de rire à mon tour. Pour une fois que ma malchance ne m'énerve pas autant en profiter. Lorsque nous nous calmons, après 10 bonnes minutes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me lance un regard inquisiteur.

 **\- Et quel est ce secret qui t'a embarqué dans des histoires pareilles ?**

 **\- Un secret !**

Face à sa mine déçue, je rigole à nouveau. Je ne lui en parlerai pas, j'en ai déjà parlé à beaucoup de monde comparé à ce que j'avais prévu, c'est-à-dire personne. Pour éviter tout interrogatoire trop poussé, je me lève et me dirige vers la table. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que ce soir il y aurait une fête. Le Roux vient de retrouver Rayleigh, c'est une raison plus que suffisante. La nourriture et l'alcool sont donc sur le pont, à la portée de tous et une bonne partie du saké a déjà disparu, je soupçonne Shanks d'être mêlé à cette affaire.

Personnellement je ne veux plus toucher à l'alcool, ça ne me réussit pas du tout. Je me sers un sandwich comme je les aime, d'ailleurs Eddy les a faits pour moi, et je retourne près de mon capitaine. L'ancien second s'est volatilisé durant mon absence, au grand plaisir de mon imagination qui fait, elle aussi, la fête. Je m'assois à côté de lui sans un mot puis commence à manger. Je suis encore un peu embarrassée, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire à ma déclaration pourrie de cette après-midi. Le Roux n'est pas de mon avis puisqu'il m'attire encore plus à lui. J'ai compris le principe, moins il y a de distance, mieux c'est !

 **\- Silvers m'a quand même fait de la mauvaise pub au final…**

Il a pris sa voix boudeuse et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. C'est vrai que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas fait que des éloges à son sujet. Comme par exemple lorsqu'il a expliqué que si Shanks a choisi l'épée c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas viser avec une arme à feu. Je me suis reconnue sur le coup, mais je me suis améliorée maintenant. Je ne perds pas espoir, un jour je mériterai ma prime et j'aurai une meilleure photo !

 **\- Ma préférée c'était l'histoire de ton entrée dans l'équipage !**

Je l'entends grogner dans mon dos, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas la plus flatteuse. Mais mon histoire non plus n'était pas flatteuse.

 **\- Qui aurait cru que tu as couru après Gol D Roger une semaine entière pour qu'il t'accepte dans son équipage ! Sur ce point je rejoins Rayleigh, tu es sacrément têtu !**

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…**

 **\- Bien, c'est un compliment !**

Je me retourne afin de mieux le voir, il a récupéré son sourire habituel. Rien que de voir ça me rend heureuse à mon tour. Des fois j'en arrive même à me demander comment je vivais avant de le connaitre. L'idée de déserter cet équipage de fou m'a complètement abandonnée, je suis plutôt bien intégrée maintenant. Sauf peut-être auprès du doc qui est un vrai bloc de glace. Le bilan est tout de même très positif et je m'en réjouis. Pleine de pensées optimistes je plante un baiser sur les lèvres de mon capitaine puis me lève.

 **\- Allons fêter ça !**

J'ignore à quoi correspond vraiment mon « ça », c'est un peu de tout. Malgré tout ça suffit pour convaincre Shanks qui se lève à son tour pour rejoindre la table en me tenant la main. Devant le buffet il me lâche pour prendre un verre et le lève afin de porter un toast. A quoi ? Toujours aucune idée mais je m'en moque. Pour le principe je me saisis moi aussi d'un verre et le lève. Lorsque le Roux boit son verre d'un coup je ne réfléchis pas et fait pareil. L'alcool me brûle la gorge et me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Je m'en tiendrai à un verre, la douleur de ma migraine la dernière fois que j'ai bu est encore fraiche dans ma mémoire.

Je reste avec mon capitaine toute la soirée, rigolant de son état de moins en moins lucide. Il a entreprit de raconter sa version des faits concernant l'île des sauvages dont la majorité de l'équipage ignore tout. Avec l'aide de l'alcool cette histoire à la base peu reluisante est devenue l'aventure épique d'un pirate sauveur de jeune femme en danger. Le pire étant que le Roux est le seul qui semble y croire dur comme fer. Je suis malheureusement détournée du spectacle par la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres que je n'ai pas revu depuis que je suis allée chercher mon sandwich.

 **\- Quel don pour disparaitre !** Lance-je en le voyant.

 **\- Je m'entraîne.** Réplique-t-il avec le sourire. **Un verre ?**

Je vais lui répondre par la négative lorsque j'aperçois la lueur dans ses yeux. C'est un défi, et je déteste perdre. Alors j'accepte son offre. Ben passe à ce moment-là et soupire en entendant ma réponse. Il m'envoie un regard qui dit : « tu cherches les ennuis et je vais encore devoir réparer les pots cassés ». Je me contente d'hausser les épaules, il ne me fera pas croire qu'il n'est pas habitué. Rayleigh m'offre un verre que je m'empresse de boire en évitant de penser à ce qui m'attend demain matin. J'avais dit un seul verre ? Tout le monde sait que les bonnes résolutions sont faites pour être transgressées ! Je perds conscience de mon environnement 2 verres plus tard.

.o.

Mon réveil est plus doux que la dernière fois que j'ai bu. Ma migraine est tapie dans mon crâne prête à surgir au moindre bruit mais je peux profiter du silence afin de me préparer à la souffrance. En plus je sais maintenant que Shanks pourra me donner un médicament merveilleux qui apaise la douleur très rapidement. Toujours un peu endormie je me colle encore plus à ma bouillote. Bouillote qui me caresse les cheveux. Quelque chose ne va pas. En faisant plus attention je remarque aussi que ma couette ne porte plus mon odeur, mais une odeur beaucoup plus masculine. Immédiatement je me redresse en ouvrant les yeux pour découvrir… la chambre de mon capitaine.

J'observe le bureau poussiéreux et le mur recouvert d'affiches, il n'y a aucun doute. Je tourne lentement sur moi-même pour découvrir le Roux assit qui me fixe avec un grand sourire. Ma migraine, maintenant parfaitement réveillée, me rappelle douloureusement que je ne sais rien de la fin de la nuit. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues

 **\- Salut Sarah, bien dormi ?**

Ma migraine augmente et je porte ma main à mon crâne. Pourquoi ça doit faire aussi mal ? Comme si il venait soudainement de comprendre, Shanks récupère un verre de solution miracle sur sa table de nuit et me le passe. Je le bois d'un trait, ça fait du bien ! Néanmoins mon plus gros problème reste à régler. Comment je me suis retrouvée ici ? J'ai discrètement vérifié que je suis encore habillée, c'est le cas.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?**

Je suis la discrétion incarnée. Ou pas… Il me regarde comme s'il avait parfaitement compris le double sens de ma question mais il ne fait pas de commentaire là-dessus.

 **\- Tu as fait un concours de boisson avec Silvers…**

 **\- Et alors ?**

Le résultat est très important pour moi. Pourvu que je ne doive pas supporter cette migraine atroce pour rien ! Il me fixe indécis un moment, ça sent mauvais pour moi cette affaire.

 **\- Tu as perdu au bout de cinq verres.**

Mince ! Tout ça pour rien ! D'un geste je l'invite à continuer. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour se souvenir de la soirée vu tout l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité mais peu importe si je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

 **\- Tu ne tenais plus debout, Ben a dit que tu devais aller dormir alors je t'ai raccompagné.**

 **\- Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui me ramène, tu es celui qui boit le plus !**

 **\- Parce que je suis volontaire.**

Il me sert un sourire qui me fait rougir dans la seconde. Si je n'aimais pas autant les cheveux de Shanks ça fait longtemps que je détesterais la couleur rouge. Je toussote sous le regard amusé de mon capitaine et je me reprends. Je n'ai pas eu toutes mes réponses.

 **\- Tu m'as raccompagné dans ta chambre ?**

 **\- En vérité je t'ai ramené jusqu'à ta chambre. C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu me lâcher, du coup je t'ai proposé de venir dormir avec moi et tu as accepté avec joie !**

Je le fixe ébahie, j'ai pas vraiment fait ça !? Je ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable une fois bourrée, c'est sûrement la vérité. Je ne me connaissais pas comme ça non plus, c'est surprenant d'apprendre des trucs pareils sur soi de la bouche d'autres personnes. Je lâche un soupir las et vais me blottir contre mon capitaine. Maintenant que je suis là autant en profiter.

Enfin j'aurais pu en profiter si mon estomac n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour se manifester. Encore une fois je rougis, à mon plus grand désarroi. Le Roux rit puis me propose d'aller manger. Je ne risque pas de dire non ! Je sors la première pour attendre Shanks qui se change. Je suis la seule qui n'a pas trouvé utile de dormir dans sa chambre pour pouvoir éventuellement enfiler quelque chose d'autre ce matin. Comme par hasard c'est le moment que choisi Ben pour sortir de sa cabine, juste en face. Si au début il semble surpris, il ne perd pas de temps pour m'envoyer un regard emplis de sous-entendus.

 **\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

 **\- Rien.** Son regard devient plus sympa. **Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, tu le sais ?**

 **\- Oui mais c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime !**

Il rit sans démentir et poursuit son chemin. Serait-ce un début de trêve ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser plus puisque le Roux vient de me rejoindre. Nous prenons la direction du réfectoire en discutant gaiement. Je suis sur un petit nuage depuis hier et ça me rend naturellement euphorique. Nous passons la porte vers mon repas.

Je prends la même place que d'habitude, entre Shanks et Yassop, en face de Lucky. Alors que je mange tranquillement, je remarque que le sniper me fixe étrangement. Un regard entre la moquerie et le sous-entendu, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? J'avale ma bouchée de pain recouverte de chocolat avant de lui poser la question.

 **\- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?**

C'est dingue mais j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à me répéter ce matin. Yassop réfléchit un instant à la formulation de sa phrase.

 **\- J'ai vu ta petite scène avec le capitaine.**

Laquelle ? Celle où je lui avoue bizarrement mes sentiments ? Ou celle où je réclame d'aller dormir avec lui ? Il ne pourrait pas être plus précis parfois ? Je fronce les sourcils alors il prend une voix plus aigüe pour continuer.

 **\- « Pourquoi tu veux m'abandonner ? Tu me déteste c'est ça ? ».**

Je reste interdite quelques secondes. Je n'ai pas vraiment dit ça ? Et pourtant je sais que j'en suis parfaitement capable. Enfin bourrée, pas en pleine possession de mes moyens. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de me retourner vers mon capitaine. Ce dernier ricane discrètement dans sa barbe, en tout cas il aimerait. J'enfourne mon dernier morceau de pain dans ma bouche et sors de la pièce. Il y a des fois je me fais peur…

Sur le pont je remarque que le revêtement à bien avancé. Rayleigh fait du bon boulot. En parlant de lui, il arrive justement sur ma droite avec un sourire dû à sa victoire écrasante de la veille.

 **\- Ça va ? Pas trop dure la gueule de bois ?**

 **\- Non, ça va. Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais ils ont de super médocs contre la gueule de bois ici !**

Il éclate de rire puis me souhaite une bonne journée et retourne bosser, quelle conscience professionnelle. Je suis sûre qu'il veut aider Shanks à aller le plus vite possible dans le nouveau monde. Ils restent camarades malgré la mort de leur capitaine et les différents chemins qu'ils ont pris. Je m'arrache à la contemplation de la rambarde pour me diriger naturellement vers la poupe. J'adore vraiment cet endroit.

J'attends moins de 5 minutes avant d'entendre ses pas. Je savais qu'il viendrait me retrouver, l'habitude sûrement. Je tourne vers lui et lui offre un sourire auquel il répond en m'embrassant. Je ne dis pas non ! Lorsqu'il me laisse à nouveau respirer, il prend la parole.

 **\- Tu boudes ?**

Il en a des questions bêtes ! Malgré tout mon sourire s'agrandit.

 **\- Non, je voulais sortir c'est tout. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais été parfaitement ridicule !**

Il rigole et me prend dans ses bras.

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas trouvé ridicule, tu étais drôle et mignonne.**

 **\- C'est gentil.**

Nous nous embrassons à nouveau et je sais déjà que je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Je suis prise d'une envie soudaine de le dire, de dire ces mots que je n'arrivais pas à m'avouer il y a peu.

 **\- Shanks ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

Il me fixe un instant avec un visage parfaitement neutre avant qu'un sourire ne s'affiche. Pas le genre de sourire que je vois d'habitude, un sourire beaucoup plus tendre qui me donne affreusement chaud.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi.**

Quand il m'embrasse, je me dis que j'ai vraiment tout pour être heureuse. Il n'est plus question que je me fasse avoir par une malchance pourrie sortie de je ne sais où. Je vais changer les choses. A nous deux Nouveau Monde !

* * *

 **J'ai fini le chapitre 13 ! Je sais qu'il est plus guimauve que les autres. Bref, je vous retrouve pour l'épilogue puis c'est fini !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ;)**


	14. Épilogue

**Salut !**

 **14th allen : Je veux pas te tuer mais c'est vraiment la fin de la fic. En tout cas je suis super heureuse qu'elle te plaise autant !**

 **Océ-chan : Contente que la partie guimauve ne t'ait pas tuée ;)**

 **C'est l'épilogue, un peu long je le reconnais. Je ferais les remerciements à la fin.**

* * *

Épilogue

Nous avons accosté sur une île déserte il y a moins d'une heure. La nourriture et l'alcool sont déjà déchargés, certaines choses ne changent jamais. Pourtant ça fait bientôt 10 ans que je suis dans cet équipage, et presque autant que je suis en couple avec le capitaine. Ma vie n'a toujours rien à voir avec un conte de fées. Il y a eu les engueulades publiques avec Shanks, les chasses à l'homme dans le Red Force, les batailles avec la marine, les guerres entre Empereurs. Mais à côté il reste nos réconciliations, les fêtes très nombreuses, la joie de vivre de l'équipage et tout un tas de bons souvenirs…

La pichenette de Ben me sort de mes pensées. En ce moment nous sommes en trêve mais ce statut change souvent, à tel point que le reste de l'équipage ne cherche même plus à savoir. Au nom de notre trêve je ne réponds pas par un regard noir ou une remarque déplaisante. A la place je rejoins mon capitaine, assit sur un tronc d'arbre. Ce dernier a déjà commencé à boire et charrie allègrement Rockstar, le petit nouveau.

Lorsque je m'installe, Shanks détourne son attention du nouveau qui en profite pour filer en douce tout en me remerciant du regard. J'ai l'impression que lui m'aime bien et j'en profite. C'est pas tous les jours que je trouve quelqu'un qui m'adore, je me souviens parfaitement de Ben quand je l'ai rencontré ou encore du doc qui ne peut toujours pas me voir sans grogner. J'embrasse le Roux profitant de son attention. Quand nos lèvres se séparent il cherche Rockstar des yeux. Il ne tarde pas à comprendre qu'il est parti mais ne s'attarde pas dessus, il préfère me serrer contre lui.

Le nouveau réapparait en panique totale après seulement 5 minutes. Automatiquement tout le monde se saisit de son arme et l'atmosphère change du tout au tout. Rockstar parle à une vitesse affolante sans laisser d'espaces entre les mots si bien qu'on ne comprend pas la menace qui pèse sur nous.

 **\- Calme-toi et parle plus lentement !** Tonne Shanks.

 **\- Corsaire, en approche !**

Il y a un moment de flottement puis je suis la première à éclater de rire. Je suis rapidement suivit des autres membres d'équipage. Le pauvre nouveau ne sait rien de rien et il est complètement perdu face à notre réaction. J'aurais dû réagir comme lui la première fois que j'ai vu Mihawk, mais j'en savais trop pour avoir peur ou paniquer. Dans un élan de compassion je m'approche de Rockstar.

 **\- Dracule Mihawk, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Comment tu le sais ?**

Je réprime un nouvel éclat de rire, au contraire des autres hommes qui repartent dans leur fou rire. Même le second rigole, c'est pour dire. Je présente un sourire rassurant au gars complètement perdu et lui répond.

 **\- Il ne se bat plus contre nous depuis près de dix ans ! Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui !**

Il semble tout à coup très embarrassé. Il va se placer en retrait par rapport aux autres, je suppose qu'il est un peu impressionné par la présence du meilleur épéiste du monde. De son côté Shanks a calmé son hilarité et réclame plus d'alcool pour la soirée, je plains Mihawk. Les fêtes avec le corsaire ne finissent plus comme la première à laquelle j'ai assistée, avec mon capitaine ivre mort qui chante avachit sur son ancien adversaire. Non, maintenant que nous sommes en couple, Shanks s'intéresse de très près à la vie amoureuse de l'épéiste, à son grand malheur.

Ledit corsaire entre dans la clairière peu après l'annonce de Rockstar, il cherche le Roux du regard et, quand il l'a trouvé, le suit dans une autre clairière un peu à part. Mihawk n'a jamais voulu se mêler à nous, sûrement juge-t-il ne pas avoir assez de points communs avec le reste de l'équipage. Déjà que ses points communs avec Shanks se comptent sur une main… A part les épées, j'ai encore du mal à trouver ce qu'ils ont en communs.

Séparée de mon capitaine, je décide d'aller m'asseoir entre Ben et Yassop. En parlant du sniper, j'ai finalement réussi à obtenir un cours avec lui ! C'était beaucoup moins bien que ce que je ne pensais. Quand il s'agit de tirer, il ressemble plus à un tyran que Ben ! Du coup je n'ai pas demandé à recommencer et il est tellement heureux depuis que je le soupçonne d'avoir fait exprès. Bref, je m'installe tranquillement tandis que le sniper me propose un verre de saké. Il se moque de moi sur ce point à chaque fête, je suis la seule personne de l'équipage à ne pas tenir l'alcool et à refuser de boire à chaque fois.

Je décline l'offre avec un sourire ironique qui fait bien rire Yassop et Lucky qui s'est installé avec nous. De son côté Ben lâche un soupir de soulagement, il se prend encore pour ma nounou et s'énerve à chaque fois que j'accepte un verre. Des éclats de voix nous font tourner la tête vers notre capitaine. Ce dernier s'exclame bruyamment en prenant une feuille des mains du corsaire. J'ai ma petite idée concernant ce qu'est cette feuille, mais je ne préfère pas m'avancer. Shanks revient vers nous avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Regardez ! C'est le gamin de Fuchsia, Luffy a sa première prime !**

En effet, je reconnais la photo où Luffy sourit et juste en-dessous la prime de 30 millions de Berrys. Je me disais bien que ça ne devrait plus tarder. Quand je pense que ma prime est toujours inférieure à la sienne. En vrai ma prime n'a pas évolué, 20 millions de Berrys que je mérite désormais, j'ai donc la plus petite prime de l'équipage. Si je n'étais pas en couple avec le Roux, personne ne me respecterais dans le monde. D'ailleurs mon avis de recherche à un peu changer en 10 ans. Ils ont enfin pris une meilleure photo, je suis face à l'objectif avec un regard amusé. Ça ne fait toujours pas peur mais au moins je ne suis pas ridicule. Et j'ai, enfin, changé de surnom ! Lorsque Shanks est devenu Empereur et que notre relation a été confirmée au monde entier, ils ont laissé tomber _L'abeille_ pour _L_ _'impératrice_. Une façon détournée de dire « point faible de Shanks le Roux, à attaquer de toute urgence ». Mais comme je passe mon temps avec mon capitaine, dont ils ont peur, ils ne m'approchent pas.

 **\- Tu le savais ?**

Ben est toujours aussi curieux qu'au premier jour. Néanmoins moi non plus je n'ai pas changée. Je hausse les épaules avec un sourire en coin. Oui, je le savais, d'ailleurs c'est même à ce moment que commence la plupart des choses que je connais. Mais je ne le dirai pas. J'ai eu l'occasion de remarquer que mon existence même chamboule ce monde, comme le prouve ma réputation qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Alors je ne veux pas en rajouter une couche en changeant les évènements qui n'ont rien à voir avec moi.

 **\- Qui sait…**

Ma réponse énerve le second. Au final je ne sais pas si j'ai encore envie d'une trêve. J'adore l'embêter ! Un petit quelque chose me revient soudainement en mémoire. J'ai un sourire un peu étrange vu le regard que me lance Ben mais peu importe. Je ne vais pas laisser Luffy faire la fête tout seul !

 **\- Dis Ben, le petit va sûrement foutre un sacré bordel dans le monde, et si nous faisions pareil ?**

Il a l'air interloqué de mes paroles. Peut-être parce que je lui ai révélé à demi-mot que Luffy deviendra vraiment le grand pirate qu'attend Shanks. Ou peut-être parce que j'ai parlé de mettre le bazar nous aussi. Comment faire pire qu'un Empereur qui se balade tranquillement sur les mers ? Je n'attends pas qu'il reprenne la parole et me dirige vers le corsaire et mon capitaine qui discutent à nouveau ensemble.

J'ai plus ou moins l'autorisation de m'incruster avec eux. C'est-à-dire que j'ai l'autorisation du Roux mais que Mihawk n'a pas l'air du même avis. Mais puisqu'il ne dit rien j'en profite ! Shanks m'invite à m'asseoir à côté de lui mais je préfère rester debout en face des deux hommes. Ils froncent les sourcils, enfin surtout le Roux, ils commencent déjà à sentir l'idée bizarre. Tant mieux !

 **\- A ce que je vois Luffy a décidé de se lancer dans la piraterie et il va sûrement rendre fous quelques Marines.**

Mon capitaine, qui se doute que je parle en connaissance de cause, est intrigué par mon comportement. L'épéiste à côté semble chercher où je veux en venir, tout du moins c'est ce que je pense.

 **\- Alors rendons-les fous aussi !**

 **\- Tu veux déclarer la guerre à la Marine !?**

J'ai complètement choqué Shanks, ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir. Cependant le corsaire parait en être arrivé à la même conclusion, je me suis mal exprimée.

 **\- Bien sûr que non ! Il y a d'autre façon pour un Empereur de faire peur à la Marine !**

Cette fois Mihawk fronce les sourcils, c'est la première qu'il exprime autant de sentiments en ma présence ! Il a l'air de se demander si je suis complètement bête de parler d'un plan contre la Marine en face de lui ou si j'ai une idée derrière la tête. Bien entendu c'est la deuxième solution, je ne suis pas assez bête pour la première.

 **\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?**

Je sens que j'ai piquée leur curiosité et je m'en réjouis. Le résultat n'en sera que mieux.

 **\- Ils ne veulent sûrement pas répéter l'épisode « Un grand pirate laisse une descendance quelque part dans ce vaste monde ».**

Sur le coup seul le corsaire à l'air de comprendre. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir parler avec des tournures de phrases originales ! Je vais soupirer de dépit lorsque le Roux parait enfin comprendre. Il lève sur moi un regard incertain, c'est clair il a compris.

 **\- Tu veux dire que tu es enceinte ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, il a du mal à y croire. Puis il insiste.

 **\- Vraiment ?**

Il ose me demander ça ! Si seulement il savait ce que j'ai dû traverser pour le savoir ! Déjà il a fallu que je sois malade, les nausées matinales quelle horreur ! Et être malade ça m'énerve vraiment, donc j'étais de mauvaise humeur ce jour-là en allant voir le doc. D'abord parce qu'on ne s'aime pas et en plus à cause de ces nausées. J'avais croisé en chemin Yassop qui avait trouvé drôle de se moquer en sortant cette phrase débile : « **Tu as tes règles ou quoi ?** ». Et là j'ai voulu répondre que non et j'ai réalisé que ça faisait un moment justement. Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien au contraire, mais mon imagination était déjà partie très loin. C'est donc en quatrième vitesse que j'ai rallié l'infirmerie pour expliquer mon problème au doc. A cet instant j'étais prête à mettre notre mauvaise entente au placard. Mais pas lui. Il m'a répondu avec une voix plus froide que le pôle sud qu'il était médecin généraliste et qu'il ne ferait rien pour moi. J'ai alors dû attendre l'île suivante pour voir un médecin spécialiste. Sauf qu'il m'a fallu 2 heures pour semer Shanks qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas passer la journée avec lui. C'est seulement après ça que j'ai enfin pu avoir confirmation. Personne n'a le droit de remettre en question le fait que je sois enceinte après ça !

 **\- Je ne mentirai pas là-dessus !**

Alors mon capitaine se lève et me sert contre lui. Je crois comprendre qu'il le prend bien. Il me fait un petit discours comme quoi il est heureux et il m'aime. Puis il part crier la nouvelle à l'équipage qui n'en revient pas. J'en profite pour me rapprocher du corsaire.

 **\- Fais ce que tu veux de cette info, de toute façon elle finira par atteindre la Marine. Je te l'avais dit avec une histoire pareille on va rendre les hauts gradés de la Marine complètement fous !**

Il soupire et je crois l'entendre dire « **C'est moi qui vais devenir fou…** ». Mais c'est sûrement mon imagination. Je ne m'attarde pas là-dessus puisque Shanks me fait signe de le rejoindre. Dans la clairière où l'équipage est réuni, les félicitations et les verres de sakés se mélangent. Maintenant j'en suis sûre j'ai changé l'histoire de ma simple présence. Mais au fond ce n'est pas l'histoire de One Piece avec l'équipage de Luffy, c'est une histoire qui a commencé dix ans plus tôt.

* * *

 **C'est complètement fini. J'aimerais si possible vos avis sur la fin.**

 **Sinon je veux vraiment remercier ceux qui ont lu ma fic jusqu'à la fin, qu'ils aient laissé des reviews ou non. Je dis un grand merci pour les reviews qui sont un super remède contre le syndrome de la page blanche. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leurs favorites, ça fait super plaisir ! Bref, merci à tous pour tout et peut-être à une prochaine fois ;)**


End file.
